Special Events
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: Sakuno adopted herself in different occasions. Wherever and whenever she went, Ryoma was always there. Fluffiness and more than that?
1. Story-Telling Time

**Hi! MJ-san's here! I want to try something new and this chapter is somewhat horror... I guess. I don't know if I could make this but I hope that it would turn out fine… This is my first horror story... please have mercy... ;p... Domo…**

**I would like to thank '_DearestELFriend'_ for making this fic easier to be posted than my original plan. I owe this idea to you... ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Story-Telling Time**

**Chapter Summary: The regulars got bored while they were waiting for their coach to arrive. Momo got an idea while they were waiting. What wondered her was she and her friend were involved in their ideas.**

* * *

**7 Pm:**

The regulars that night just stopped doing something 'productive' after their practice. Yep, their practice had ended two hours ago and they were just waiting for their coach to arrive in that court. Sumire promised them that if they would wait for her, they would be spared for Inui's juice for a week, even though you were the last in the line. With that promise, they did wait for her to arrive back.

Sumire was having a three hours meeting at that time for the upcoming Christmas festival and the exam week before that.

No one dared to go home for the winning prize was the freedom from Inui's juice for a week. Inui was indeed gloomy for he could sense that all of them were planning to stay. What wondered everyone was Sakuno and Tomoka were also there.

They could understand Sakuno for she was going to wait for her grandmother but Tomoka was different. The latter only said that she wanted to accompany her best friend while she was waiting for her grandmother.

They tried everything to make themselves busy but the time seemed so slow for them. They still need one hour until Sumire finally returned to them.

"I am awfully bored now," Eiji said as he slumped on the bench, "Is there anything that we can do more?"

"We played cards, we raced, we played tennis, we did hide and clap, we played Sudoku, we played tennis, and we played tag…" Oishi counted everything, "What else would you like to play?"

The rest decided to shut their mouth. From the looked of it, they knew that they were being childish once again. They were doing things what a kid did.

"I know!" Eiji suddenly said getting their attention, "Why don't we play tennis?"

Everyone sweat dropped at his words. They had been playing tennis all the time and they thought that they should take a break even for a while. Sakuno and Tomoka were just watching them. They had also joining their little games so that they wouldn't be bored while they were waiting for their coach. They were sitting on a bench near the regulars and like it was a miracle, Ryoma was sitting before Tomoka feeling already bored and had the expression of wanting of going home.

"Eiji, we played tennis all day." Fuji said tapping his shoulder.

"But what should we do then? Sensei will be here until later." Eiji said shrugging his shoulder afterwards.

"I know!"

"Momo-senpai, no more lame ideas…" Ryoma suddenly butted in.

Momo looked at him and grinned, "It's not Echizen," He started before he looked at everyone, "Let's tell ghost stories tonight!"

Upon hearing that, a certain braided-pigtailed girl flinched from her seat.

"Let's do it, nya!" Eiji agreed.

"That's a little exciting, I guess," Oishi hesitantly agreed but still looked at Tezuka, "What do you think, Tezuka?"

Tezuka pushed his glasses to his eyes before he replied, "I don't mind." He sat on a bench next to Fuji. Their bench was next to what Ryoma and the girls were sitting.

"Then let's get started," Inui said walking towards the two benches, "Sit around the floor, teammates."

The other regulars along with the freshmen trio gathered around and sat on the floor. Kaidoh was just standing near the Captain refusing to sit on the ground.

"Who'll start first…?" Momo said eyeing everyone.

"U-umm, I—"

"Me!" Eiji raised his hand ignoring Sakuno's words.

Sakuno looked down when they agreed. She stared at her hands as she gripped them. _W-what to do? I—I haven't told them…_ She was worried—no she was scared.

They never knew that she was actually scared of ghosts. Tomoka knew this but her best friend loved ghost stories. Tomoka just tapped her shoulder telling her that it would be all right. She couldn't stop them when Eiji finally started.

"Years ago, there was a high school girl who was lost in the forest and she couldn't find her way home. Then she met an old lady with a very creepy and dark look. The old lady said 'are you lost my child?' The high school girl said 'yes' with a little hesitation. The old lady suddenly leaned forward to the girl making her flinch in the process. The old lady said 'I can help you get out of here if you want'."

Sakuno tried not to listen but she still could hear Eiji telling his story to everyone. She looked at Tomoka. Her best friend was so eager to know what would happen next. And then to Ryoma who was next to her best friend. He was just laid back from the bench and looked bored there.

Ryoma wasn't interested? She didn't know.

"And then in the end the high school girl was able to exit the forest. The end."

The place was silent after that except for the owl that was making weird sounds around the court.

"What. Was. That. Eiji-senpai?" Momo deadpanned.

She heard Momo said. She didn't notice that Eiji was done telling his scary story to them. She safely breathed after that.

"That wasn't scary at all, Eiji." Oishi sweat dropped as he tapped his doubles partner's back.

"Eeeh…" Eiji made face to them, "It wasn't scary at all? I thought it was though."

"Nice try, Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma smirked.

"Ochibi, you meanie!" Eiji pouted, "Why don't you tell us some ghost stories instead?"

"Why me?" He draped his hands over his head, "I don't know anything."

"What about the urban legends in America? Don't you have one?" Fuji asked him.

"Not interested," Ryoma closed his eyes and then opened them again, "I only know _Sadako_ _Yamamura _and _Bloody Mary,_" He narrowed his eyes to them, "Which I knew that you already know their stories."

"That's beyond your country, Echizen." Inui said as he wrote something in his notebook, "Since Echizen couldn't tell us a story, let me tell you one."

All eyes darted towards the data analyst.

"Let me tell you about the seven mysteries of Seishun Academy…"

Sakuno flinched when she heard that. Well, she never heard the seven mysteries of the school until now. And that moment, she really didn't want to hear them.

"I-Inui-senpai—"

"Let us hear it!" Momo and Eiji chorused blocking Sakuno's words in the process."

Inui's glasses sparked as he pushed it to his nose, "A lot of unexplainable things are happening inside the campus but the seven mysteries are the famous among them."

Sakuno closed her eyes when she heard that.

"The first mystery is the flying books in the library, the second is a running thief, the third is a walking dissection mannequin, the fourth is the girl in the music room, the fifth is the school head that comes out of its frame, and the sixth is the woman in the long red dress."

"Wait! That is only six. What is the seventh mystery?" Oishi said when Inui stopped from the sixth mystery.

"The last mystery is rumored that the person who will see it will be abducted to the strange world. So no one knew that last mystery."

"Hmmm… weird…"

Everyone looked at Momo who was propping his hand to his chin.

"What's the matter, senpai?" Ryoma asked him.

"I actually heard a different version of that… from a classmate of mine."

"Really?" Eiji said this time, "What is it then?"

Momo thought hard as he tried to remember, "I think the first mystery is the piano that plays by itself, the second is the man-eating book in the library, the third is the mannequin that count its own body parts, the fourth is the living locker, the fifth is the talking painting, and the sixth is the running samurai."

"That means the seventh mystery is also a mystery?" Kawamura said this time.

"Yeah," Momo nodded. His face became gloomy, "Rumor says that the person who has seen the seventh one has died."

"DIED?!" They said in unison except Sakuno who was trying to calm herself, "SERIOUSLY?!"

Momo shrugged still keeping the gloomy yet creepy expression to his face, "No life could tell yet so the last mystery is still a mystery."

"Chances that there are other versions of Seigaku's seven mysteries are seventy-five percent." Inui said while scribbling something in his notebook.

"Why don't we discover these mysteries ourselves?" Fuji suggested.

"Let's do it!" Momo, Eiji, Inui, the freshmen Trio and Tomoka said at the same time while the rest sweat dropped.

"T-Tomoka-chan…" Sakuno whispered as she grabbed her best friend's arm.

Tomoka looked at her and whisperingly replied, "Don't worry Sakuno, it'll be fine."

"B-but…" She was trembling. Didn't Tomoka know how scared she was at that moment? She looked down trying to calm her panicky heart.

Unbeknownst to her, Ryoma had a peek of her to his side and saw her reaction.

"Guys, we only have less than an hour before Ryuzaki-sensei arrives," Oishi said trying to kill their excitement down, "We can't leave the court and then lost track of time."

"Oishi… you're a killjoy!" Eiji said.

"I sort of agree with Oishi, guys," Kawamura said scratching his head, a little embarrassed too, "We can do that some other time where sensei will not be worried about her finding us inside this large campus."

"But…" Eiji pouted.

"I agree too," Tezuka said getting their attention, "Stop testing your courage over such mysteries."

"Why Tezuka, are you scared?" Fuji dared.

The other looked at their Captain and observed his expression. The latter was showing no emotion at all.

"What is it then?"

Tezuka just stared at the tensai before he finally decided to speak, "Tomorrow exactly midnight."

"Saa," Fuji said before he looked at the others, "Tezuka is all set what about you?"

They all said the same thing except the quiet ones;

"COUNT US IN!"

Sakuno was able to breathe when they decided to postpone their plans about exploring the school. It was after dinner already but yet far from midnight. There was no way she would go with them tomorrow midnight.

No way in hell.

"So let's continue the story-telling!" Momo said much to Sakuno's shock, "Who's next!"

_Mou! I thought it was over. _Sakuno thought as she was getting pale. She wanted to get out of there but she didn't want to be alone. _Obaa-chan, come back now! Hurry!_

"Alright! Alright, I have at least one okay!"

She heard the viper said. It seemed that Kaidoh was forced to tell a ghost story to them. She also guessed that Momo provoked him of doing so. Their eyes went to the viper

"This is actually a legend from a lake in Tokyo," Kaidoh said swinging his own body as he grabbed the leaning seat of the bench, "There is a place that people called a 'cursed park'. Some says that in that park, there is a beautiful lake that is very common for people to visit by. But they don't know that this lake is a cursed one until they experienced it."

"A cursed one?" Inui asked him.

Kaidoh looked at him and nodded and then continued his story, "They say that if a couple rides a boat in that lake. They will be separated. In what way, no one knows about it. It is believed that the legend is connected to a local shrine dedicated to a maiden that is believed to be very jealous resulting to break-ups who'll ride the boats."

"…A cursed lake that separates a couple?" Eiji said thinking, "Nice story but not scare enough if you ask me."

"Yeh, yeh," Momo agreed as he grinned at him, "Mada mada dane, Mamushi."

Kaidoh twitched when he heard that, "I tried my best, okay! And it was better than the stupid mysteries of yours."

"What did you say?!" He leaned at him.

Kaidoh leaned his own forehead to him, "Mine is real while yours is make-believe!"

"You take that back! Let's see who's telling the truth tomorrow night!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Maa, maa, stop arguing guys," Fuji said raising his hands, "We will know that tomorrow."

Ryoma smirked at their little fight especially when Momo mimicked his favorite phrase to his senpai. He then looked to his side once again. He saw her pale face and thought hard. _Is she scared or something? Why won't she say anything? _He was about to ask her when Fuji interlude him;

"But that lake is pretty interesting."

Everyone looked at him even the frenemies. They remained silent before Horio decided to break it;

"What do you mean by that, senpai?"

"They say that a couple would break up if they ride the boat, right?" Fuji said and then looked at the other bench, "Why don't we try to other way around?"

Ryoma, Tomoka and the not so paying attention Sakuno were pretty oblivious about it but the first two were looking at the tensai. Before they could ask, Momo answered for them.

"You mean, we will let Echizen and Ryuzaki-chan ride the boat in that park?"

"E-eh? What?" Sakuno caught that word and looked at Momo.

Ryoma was surprised too but he didn't show it, "What do you mean by that?"

"That's right!" Eiji shouted a little, "Maybe these two will break the curse."

"I don't get what you mean." Ryoma said as he leaned back on the bench.

"I—don't think—"

"We will go there too and let them ride the boat!" Momo and Eiji said at the same time.

"Momoshiro, Eiji lower your voice down," Tezuks ordered, "Ten laps tomorrow morning!"

"Gack?!" The two of them sweat dropped. No matter how they wanted to retort, they just couldn't. Tezuka would only add the laps if they did. The rest snickered after that.

Sakuno didn't know how many heart attacks she could get that night. All she wanted was the telling ghost stories would end as soon as possible.

"Let me tell you a story this time."

And she knew that her wish would be for a while… a little later.

Oishi and Eiji gulped when he suggested and made weird reactions. The other noticed this.

"What's the matter, Senpai? Why are you sweating like that?" Tomoka asked them, "We haven't heard Fuji-senpai's story yet."

"That's the problem," Eiji answered her question, "You don't want to hear his story, right Oishi?"

"I couldn't agree more," Oishi said as he looked at Tezuka, "You've heard some of his stories before right, Tezuka?"

Tezuka didn't say anything but he nodded as confirmation. Everyone remained silent as they didn't know what to say. Fuji smiled and used that chance to tell his story.

"On a night like this…"

"Senpai!" Some of them panicked but Fuji continued;

"Children walking alone at night may encounter a woman with a surgical mask on her face. It is an unusual sight for the mask is only to protect others from their colds and sickness. If you see someone like this which is very odd, you have to think twice."

Fuji stopped for a while and looked at them. Some were already pale and some were sort of interested like Inui and Tezuka. He smiled as he continued;

"If a child sees this woman, she will stop and ask you. 'Am I beautiful?' That's her question and you have to answer. If you say no, she kills the person with a pair of scissors that she always carries. Most children answer yes, then the woman will remove her mask and ask them again, 'How about now?' that time, the children will see the woman's mouth slits from ear to ear. No matter what the children answer, they will still die regardless of the answer. If they say no, they will be cut into two and if they say yes, she will cut their mouths exactly like hers."

"Senpai… that's creepy indeed," Horio said shivering at his location, hugging Kachiro who was just beside him, "We are still children you know."

"Chicken…" Tomoka said whispering at him.

"Oh yeah," Horio said glaring at her, "Then why are you hugging Echizen now?"

"Wha—" Tomoka flinched. She was indeed hugging Echizen's arm now but the tennis prodigy didn't do anything to let go from her grasp so she thought that it was okay, "Because he's not scared at all."

"Then you are a chicken."

The others ignored them. Momo gulped as he prickly asked the tensai;

"Senpai, is there a way to save yourself from the woman or not answering the question at all?"

"Saa… even if you don't answer she will still cut you," Fuji said making everyone shiver, "She's really impatient you know."

"Man, that's scary…" Eiji said hugging Oishi's arm at that moment.

"But there's a way to escape from her."

"Really!" They said in unison.

Fuji nodded making everyone lean at him.

"In order to receive her second question, of course you have to answer yes."

They were pretty curious what to answer to the woman. Fuji continued;

"She'll ask you a second question after that and you can answer her second question with…"

"With…" They repeated. The place became silent after that anticipating Fuji's next words.

"What are you doing…?"

"KYAAAA! ! !"

The others shouted as well when Sakuno suddenly screamed. Ryoma, Tezuka and Fuji were the only people who remained calm but shocked on their faces were quite visible.

They looked at her who was already crouching on the ground and then were surprised to see someone behind their bench;

"RYUZAKI-SENSEI!"

Oishi brought a hand to his chest and approached her, "Please don't scare us like that."

"Why are you so shocked to see me?" Sumire raised an eyebrow as she looked at them.

"W-well, we were telling ghost-stories you see." Kawamura answered as he scratched his head.

"Ghost stories?" She was a little surprised when she heard that and looked at her granddaughter, "No wonder that she was really terrified hearing my voice from behind."

_Who wouldn't... _They thought at the same time.

Sakuno was still crouching on the ground. Sumire crouched as well as she tapped her shoulder. Sakuno flinched a little, "Hey, gomen. I didn't know that you were talking about ghosts. Why are you listening to them anyway?"

Sakuno looked at her grandmother, "O-Obaa-chan…"

They saw her reaction. Her face was a combination of pale and red and her eyes were fluffy like it was close to crying. Her body was trembling.

"Ryuzaki-chan, don't tell me…" Oishi thought as realization dawn at him.

Sumire nodded, "Sakuno's afraid of ghosts."

"Eehhh!" They reacted. Inui wrote that information in his notebook.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Eiji said, "We should've stopped you know."

"Yeah," Momo said, "It was my suggestion."

Sakuno hugged her grandmother as she didn't answer. _I tried but you didn't listen. _ She thought instead.

"Sorry, Ryuzaki-chan. We didn't know." Kawamura said a little worried of her.

"I-it's okay…" She said blushing in the process, "D-don't worry about it."

"Well, I guess it's time to go home," Sumire said calling their attention, "Thank you for waiting for me tonight."

"Hai!"

"Good job," Tezuka said as he stood up, "Practice will resume tomorrow. Don't be late."

"Hai!" They said in unison.

"Sensei…"

Sumire looked at Ryoma, "What is it?"

"Remember your promise." Ryoma smirked.

Sumire blinked twice before she pinned his hat down, "I know Echizen. You don't have to remind me," She looked at the data analyst and said, "Spare them your juice for a week."

Inui hesitatingly replied, "Hai."

The others snickered behind their backs. At least they were safe for a week's concoctions of the data analyst.

* * *

**Later on:**

"Why didn't you tell them that you were afraid of ghosts, Sakuno?" Sumire said while they were walking on their way home.

"T-they were so excited about it," She said as she sweat dropped. She was still trembling as her hands were really cold, "I couldn't stop them."

"Geez," Sumire shook her head, "You let yourself scare then. Don't ask me to sleep together with you tonight."

"Mou," Sakuno pouted, "I am not that scared anymore!"

Sumire just snickered and then they continued walking. They were already a few blocks away when Sumire's phone rang. She yanked it and talked to the other line. Sakuno watched her grandmother frown and seem like having a fight with someone else there. She knew that it wasn't a good one.

And she was right.

"Sakuno, I am very sorry, I need to go back to the school right away," She said clapping her hands in front of her, "There is a problem with the committee about the exams two weeks later and that needs to be fixed soon."

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"Our home is close by, you go on ahead," She said walking away from her, "Just make a late dinner when you get home."

"O-Obaa-chan…" She reached out for her but she was fast. Sumire was far away from her now, "She's gone." Then she looked ahead of her and noticed the dark place that she was in.

_On a night like this… where children walk alone at night._

Fuji's words brought chills down to her spine. Why was she remembering the tensai's story now? She shook her head and slapped her cheek twice to compose herself;

"Come on, there's no such thing as like that woman. Time to go home." She said to herself as she continued walking home. Another problem was she had no sense of directions. It wasn't like she didn't know her way home. The dark was just confusing her. She felt relieved when she saw someone ahead of her. Shaking off her shyness, she approached the lady and tugged her white shirt;

"A-anou… do you know where—" She stopped asking her question when the lady faced her. She was utterly shocked as her eyes widened.

The lady had a surgical mask on her face and her eyes were dilated. Sakuno was speechless as she didn't know what to do at that very moment;

"Am I beautiful?"

The lady suddenly asked her.

She gasped as she heard that. No way in hell that it was happening to her right now, was it? Fuji's story wasn't happening at that very moment. But why was the lady in front of her, with a surgical mask asking her if she was beautiful?

"Am I beautiful?" The lady repeated a little louder this time.

She almost jumped from her creepy voice. She remembered what Fuji said so she thought that she could follow it, "Y-yes!"

The lady then removed her mask and revealed her slit-mouthed face in front of her.

Just exactly what Fuji told the group a while ago.

"How about now?"

She knew she was trembling. The lady's voice was like coming from six feet under. It was really creepy when she started asking questions to her. She wanted to get away but her feet weren't cooperating with her. The lady revealed a pair of scissors in her hands and was about to use it on her.

"Ne…"

Both of them looked at the last person. Sakuno was relieved to see who it was, "R-R-ryoma-kun." She didn't know how she was able to speak despite the fear that she was feeling but seeing the boy near them was a relief for her.

"Can I answer your question instead?" Ryoma casually walked closer between them. He stopped just beside her. The lady looked at him before she repeated her question.

"Am I beautiful?"

Ryoma stared at her for a while thinking of what to answer. The place was silent and awfully quiet. He then decided to answer her question;

"What do you think?"

The lady frowned when he asked that. Trying to think what he had answered to her. Ryoma used that chance and secretly inserted his hand to her trembling hand making the girl flinch.

"Run." He whispered to her ear.

"W-what?" Before she could say another word, Ryoma dragged her away from the lady. They ran as fast as they could so that she wouldn't be following them.

The lady was confused at the question that he asked back to her.

Minutes later, they were already at their front porch… very far away from the lady…. Whoever she was. Sakuno was catching her breath as she rested on her knees. Ryoma was just staring at her for a while.

"A-arigatou, Ryoma-kun," She was able to thank the boy despite that she was still trembling, "Honto ni arigatou," She tried to stand straight but her knees were wobbling. Ryoma supported her by holding her elbows, "G-gomen, I… I wasn't really expecting that."

"You're pale."

She wasn't able to stare at his eyes. Even though they were pretty close to each other, she was not focusing at that. She still remembered the lady's face in her mind. She was scared, really scared. Her tears started to fall without her noticing it.

"W-was she real? I… I thought that it was only a legend?" Sakuno unconsciously asked, "H-how did you know what to answer to her question? A-and what were you doing there in the first place?"

"Don't know if she's real, I don't believe her," He said yanking his handkerchief and wiped her tears himself, "I actually didn't know how. When I saw her confuse with my answer I used that chance for us to escape. I saw Ryuzaki-sensei on the way and asked me to take you home."

She understood his answers but she never noticed that he answered all of her questions. She grabbed his handkerchief from his hand and gripped it, "T-that was scary… really scary," She bent her head down as she couldn't stop crying, "Gomen, Ryoma-kun… for seeing me as coward like this."

Ryoma just stared at her and let her cry there. One thing she knew that, Ryoma was giving her a comforting hug, just to calm herself down.

"Relax," He said tapping her back, "She's gone now. I'll stay until Ryuzaki-sensei comes back."

Despite the fear that she had, her blush was also present… for another reason. Ryoma was comforting her… with the hug that he was giving her. It wasn't tight but it was enough for her to know that he was there.

She was very thankful that he was really there.

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun," She said as she sniffed, "And I am sorry for troubling you."

"You are not," He said breaking the hug but he never let go of her hand, "Let's go inside."

Sakuno nodded. Ryoma was being nice of her that night. Even it was her house; he was the one who opened the door for them. After all the things that happened today, something good happened in the end.

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? This was my first horror fic so I didn't know if this was good. This is going to be a multi-chaptered fic. The story will continue will different events thus, the meaning of the title fic.**

**The first chapter was for the Halloween event despite that it was already late. Sorry about that. Expect for a different genre next chapter. Domo…**

**Vocab:**

**Sadako Yamamura– A fictional character portrayed in different movies and films. She is known as a shadowy young woman whose face is hidden behind long black hair. She is often seen crawling out of a television screen, usually just after a depiction of her crawling out of a well. (See Sadako Yamamura's more info at Wikipedia) **

**Bloody Mary – is a folklore legend consisting of spirits and ghosts conjured to reveal the future– it is said that if you repeat her names for several times in front of the mirror in a darkened room, you can see the face of your future husband there. For more info… please look at Wikipedia. Thank you.**

**Seven Mysteries – I got the idea from the '_Another story II: Ano Toki no Nokura (The Times we Shared)'_ episode where Momoshiro told the others about the seven mysteries of the Seigaku. I also got those two versions of seven mysteries from that episode as well. (I sort of switched it. Inui said his version before Momo's)**

**Inokashira Park – It is a park in Tokyo where visitors can rent rowing boats. It is believed that if a couple rides a boat, their relationship will end. The legend is connected to a local shrine called Banzaiten. She is believed to be very jealous and causes the break-ups of those who will ride the boats. **

**Kuchisake-onna (slit-mouthed woman) – A woman with a surgical mask will stop a child from walking at night and ask if she's beautiful. Whether the child answers yes or no, the woman will still kill the child. To escape her, you can answer her second question with 'you're average' or 'so-so'. She will be confused at that and then the child will run. You can also throw fruits or sweets at her. She will pick it up and the child will use that chance to run. To confuse her, you can tell her that she is pretty. With that she will just leave you there. (Ryoma used another tactic which is a little similar to this. I want to change that part but that is all I could think.)**

**I only invented Eiji's story by the way.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own all the ghost-stories being mentioned here, even the Another Story II episode. NEVER ever will. I just love sharing them. Domo…**

**Happy Halloween Guys ! ! !**

**Review please… tell me what you think. Thank you very much… ^_^**

**Next chapter: Outsmarting the Legend**


	2. Outsmarting the Legend

**Hi! I am back with a new chapter. This story is for my own birthday fic… Yeah, it is my birthday… actually it was yesterday. (PHT November 21, Fanfiction's date today) The date today is November 22, Junko Minagawa-san's birthday. (Ryoma's seiyuu.) Killing two birds with one stone… tee hee hee… Happy Birthday for the both of us. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

**heartluv – tee hee hee… me too. I really don't know what to do. It was worth petrifying I guess… Thank you very much… Next chapter is up now… ^_^**

**Anonymous13 – Thank you for the review… Really, you didn't have an idea what this fic might be? I might freak out too… I mean when seeing things like that… I am scared of ghosts too… I am only acting like I am not…**

**Eiji broke the atmosphere at first but Fuji ended it with a cliffhanger thingy… Poor them… thank you once again… this is the next chapter… ^_^**

**johanna – Actually hindi… bigla ko lang naalala ung seven mysteries at meron pala sa POT un at tamang tama sa Halloween. Mayura Daidouji? Sya yung sa Matantei Loki Ragnarok di ba? Mahilig sa msyteries and babaing yun. Nakalimutan ko na rin ung episode na yun sa Pichi Pichi Pitch. Nag search lan ako sa Wikipedia ng mga Urban legends at nakita ko un… So… alang related kahit si Kuchisake-onna. Anyway, this is the next chapter… thanks… ^_^ **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Outsmarting the Legend**

**Chapter Summary: She was afraid but she was overcoming it… miraculously. Ryoma had to improve himself as well… By… ?**

* * *

"Ochibi! ! ! !" Eiji said as he crashed his arms to his neck, "You have to participate with us!"

"Yadda!" He said as he tried to free himself away from him, "Why do you want me to do it?"

"Because you have to," Momo said answering his question, "Do you know what date today is?"

Ryoma was finally free from the acrobatic player's 'death' hug before he replied to him, "It's the 21st of November. What about it?"

"It's because its 21st of November," Momo leaned on him, "You have to be good and avoid making conflicts as possible."

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't get what you are saying, senpai and I am not making any conflicts with you."

"That's not what he meant, Echizen," Oishi said tapping his shoulder, "It's World Hello Day."

"What?"

"World Hello Day," Eiji said grinning at him, "You have to greet the people that you will meet as a form of communication instead of making conflicts to anyone."

"I don't fight someone." He boringly said to them.

"Then cooperate with us!" The three of them insisted him.

"Che…" He grunted looking away from them.

"You just have to greet ten people today," Oishi said catching his attention, "If you can do that then we will not bug you anymore."

"Why do you want me to this anyway?"

"Because you are not sociable enough!" Momo and Eiji said at the same time.

He just narrowed his eyes as he couldn't retaliate to them. Not really admitting it, they were actually right after all.

"Just ten people Echizen," Inui said butting in the conversation, "Let's see if you'll change after this."

He looked at their data analyst and thought hard, "What will I get if I do this?"

Momo and Eiji whispered to each other. They saw someone approaching and they thought that they could have a little _evil_ plan. Before Inui could say something, they both announced it.

"A date with little Ryuzaki-chan at Inokashira park!"

Ryoma blinked several times and stared at the two of them.

"E-eeeh!"

The other set of eyes looked at the person who reacted last. Sakuno and Tomoka were standing not far from them. Sakuno was showing a shocked reaction while Tomoka was already teasing her.

"W-what are you saying, senpai?" Sakuno panicky asked them as blush was visible on her face, "W-what do you mean by that?"

Momo approached her and anchored his arm to her shoulder, "Don't worry Ryuzaki-chan, we are just trying to help Echizen being sociable here."

"Yeah, he's right," Eiji said nodding in the process, "Your date with him is only a bonus."

"D-D-date?" She looked down as she blushed really hard. _I—I don't think that is reasonable. R-Ryoma-kun would never do that. _ "I—I don't think—"

"Fine…"

"E-eh?!"

"You are talking about the boat ride, aren't you?"

"Yeah, you got it!" Momo and Eiji both said at the same time.

"T-the boat ride?" Sakuno couldn't help but worry about it. She knew what he meant by that. The other snickered when he said his words. Moreover, it was unusual for Ryoma to agree something like that, "S-senpai… b-but the legend—"

"Don't worry Ryuzaki-chan," Momo said blinking at her, his arm was still on her shoulder, "The legend is not actually scary besides, Echizen here will protect you."

"Saa, did I hear something interesting today?" Fuji said walking towards the group along with Tezuka and Kaidoh, "What are guys planning, huh?"

"Fujiko-chan," Eiji said approaching his best friend, "Ochibi here is accepting our challenge today."

"This is not a challenge." Ryoma boringly inserted.

"If he succeeds, he would take Ryuzaki-chan to a date at Inokashira Park." Momo said finishing what Eiji started.

"B-but I haven't—" Sakuno tried to verbalize her thoughts.

"That's decided then," Eiji said catching everyone's attention, "The challenge will start after the morning practice," Eiji then looked at the trio, "Satoshi, you take cover."

"H-hai."

"Just ten people," Inui said writing something in his notebook, "If you fail, you'll taste my…"

"I told you this is not a challenge." Ryoma retorted cutting Inui's word.

"This is interesting indeed," Fuji said smiling at them. He knew the challenge as Oishi explained it to him, "I can't wait to see the two of them in the boat later."

"Are you sure this is okay, senpai?" Kaidoh said a little worried this time. Somehow, he felt responsible for it for he was the one who told them about the legend two weeks ago.

Fuji looked at him and tapped his shoulder, "Don't worry. It's okay."

"Everyone, it's time to practice, warm up now!" Tezuka suddenly announced making them sweat drop.

Sakuno watched them leave the area and went inside the court. Tomoka was teasing her all the time. Until that point on, Ryoma's words were still a shock for her. Why would he agree to date her there despite that he was just provoked about it? Did he know that it was actually a date? Or was he only interested about the legend? But she was somewhat scared. It was still a legend though.

And they were going to outsmart it.

They weren't a couple to begin with and riding the boat would only be affective, if the legend was true and if they were indeed a couple. What were they trying to improve?

That they would become a couple if they would ride it together? That was indeed unspoken for. She didn't know what to do anymore… but to blush as she stared at the tennis prodigy that morning.

* * *

**Later on:**

"Hello…" He pinned his hat down as he encountered someone in the corridor before he proceeded to the next class. The student tilted his head and was wondering about his greetings to him that day.

Horio saw it and whispered, "That's one today. Echizen has started the challenge." He said as he followed him to their class.

As Horio followed him, he saw him greeting a classmate of them, "That's two, it seems that he wanted to finish this challenge the sooner the better," He said as he snickered, "I think, he couldn't wait to date Ryuzaki-chan later, huh?"

Ryoma sat to his chair after that. Saying 'hello' to someone wasn't that bad after all. He had to greet ten people that day and everything would be over. If he would ask, that was a ridiculous thing to do. Why would he be greeting people without needing something from them in the first place? He didn't even know the reason why he agreed to 'date' Ryuzaki to Inokashira Park. It wasn't actually a date for he was curious about the legend in the lake at all.

There was another reason why he wanted to go there and it wasn't about the date thingy.

He wanted to talk to the girl about something and going at the center of the lake would do the trick. His senpais wouldn't reach them if they were in the center of it. He thought that it would be nice and no one would nag them when they were in that lake.

* * *

**Later on:**

"Hello…" He greeted the person near the canteen.

Tomoka and Sakuno saw him. They looked at each other when they saw him.

"I guess Ryoma-sama really wanted to date you after all." Tomoka squealed next to her.

"Tomoka-chan," She said flailing her hands to her sides, "S-stop it please! S-someone might hear you."

"Duh, who cares?" Tomoka said narrowing her eyes towards her, "I can't help but feel happy at what he is doing right now. Look! He greeted another one and it's one of our senseis."

Sakuno was blushing really hard as he did that. Ryoma was indeed greeting people without a reason. Although, the students knew the event that day, they couldn't believe that the introverted tennis prodigy was greeting someone that he met on his way.

It was unlikely of him at all.

**xxx**

"Hello…"

Shock was visible to her face when she saw Ryoma spoke behind her after the school hours, "R-Ryoma-kun…"

"Ah, Ryuzaki," He said as he recognized her, "You are the tenth person, I wonder if you are counted."

"E-eh?!"

"Horio, is she counted?" He then looked at him. Sakuno was shocked when he saw Horio showed himself from his hiding spot.

"Y-you saw me?" Horio said scratching his head.

"You can be easily spotted," Ryoma stoically said, "Is she counted?"

"Well, of course, she's a person, isn't she?" He rhetorically answered him.

"H-Horio-kun!" She retorted at his question making him flinch.

"Right," Horio said flinching, "Gomen, I'll report to Inui-senpai now."

Horio started to run away. Sakuno wanted to catch up with her but she knew that it was useless. The boy was nowhere to be found anymore. She looked back at the tennis prodigy and saw him walking away from her;

"R-Ryoma-kun, matte!" She said.

Ryoma stopped and looked sideways to face her. She found herself an interesting place to look at but him;

"A-are you sure… about this?"

"What?"

"T-the challenge… I mean…"

"This is not a challenge."

"B-but…"

"I'll see in the park later." With that, he looked ahead and continued walking away from her.

She tried to catch up to him but she knew that it was also useless. Her blush was present at that time and she couldn't help but think about everything that happened, "R-Ryoma-kun is… serious about it?"

* * *

**Afternoon Practice:**

The practice was finished that day but the team was not planning to go home yet. Sakuno was being cornered by her best friend and the team just to make sure that she wouldn't go elsewhere that day. The team had convinced Sakuno to take her in the Inokashira Park that day only to promise her that they would take her home safely.

Everyone went to the park except Tezuka and Kawamura due to various reasons. Sakuno was worried about it for it was still a part of her fears. She didn't know but she was still afraid of what they were trying to pull for them.

In the end, she was being pulled on their way to the park.

* * *

**Inokashira Park:**

They explored the park first and enjoyed the rest of the day. Truth to be told, Sakuno had fun staring at the cherry blossoms around her. It was worth relaxing for her. She thought that she could forget the reason why they were there in the first place but she was totally wrong about it.

They could see the lake from where they were standing and she knew that it was time to outsmart that legend.

"Time for your reward, Ochibi!" Eiji said jumping on him.

"Senpai!" Ryoma became irritated as Eiji had begun dragging him to the lake, "Let go!"

Tomoka did the same for her as well, "You should go too."

"T-Tomoka-chan." She said as the two of them were being dragged closer to the lake.

Momo and Fuji went to the boat and rented one for the both of them. When everything was okay, they looked at them and told them that it was okay to use the boat now.

"Guys, it's ready." Eiji said pushing Ryoma to the boat as well as Sakuno.

"Senpai! Stop pushing," He retorted as he was getting pissed at them, "I can ride the boat myself."

"Hai, hai!" He said grinning in the process.

"Sakuno, you can ride the boat too," Tomoka said pushing her too, "Join Ryoma-sama in the love boat."

"T-Tomoka-chan, that's not it!" She said as she didn't want to be pushed that way, "I… I—" She looked at the boat. Ryoma was already in the boat and was only looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked her, "D-don't you want to get in?"

"Guys, I think that we shouldn't force her if she doesn't want to." Oishi said who was worried about her. Kaidoh silently agreed to him.

"But it's a part of the deal," Eiji said looking at him, "We should keep our words."

"You only decided that to yourself," Oishi said to his partner, "You didn't ask if she wanted to do this."

"But Oishi…"

Ryoma just stared at them and was getting annoyed. He watched her getting worried. She was tensed as he observed her. Sighing to himself, he slowly went out to the boat getting everyone's attention. They were giving him a curious look. He walked directly to her and without saying a word; he grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her back to the boat.

Sakuno mentally panicked when he did that. Her heart was panicking at that moment, "R-Ryoma-kun… I… I—"

"Nice move Ochibi!" Eiji said cheering on him. Everyone snickered while Fuji smiled all the time. Oishi sweat dropped when he saw the scene. He just shook his head trying to understand the situation.

Ryoma ignored them. He pushed her to sit first before grabbed the pedal beside them, "Let's get out of here."

With that, he started rowing the boat away from them until they could get at the center of the lake.

**xxx**

Sakuno was quiet all the time while he was rowing the boat. She couldn't hear the teasing voices of their senpais at that moment. If the event was somewhat different, she would've been happy about it or her heart would be jumping out from her chest.

They were alone and it was awkward for her. The awkwardness wasn't helping her at all. She just couldn't feel at ease, knowing that the reason they were there was because of the legend.

The legend was pretty close for scaring things. And she didn't like scary things at all.

Even though Ryoma knew it, he still continued getting up with their sleeves. She couldn't understand him at all.

"Ne…"

Her thoughts were cut when Ryoma called her. She secretly gasped when she realized that he was staring at her. She didn't know for how long but it was still surprising for her.

"Do you remember the legend Kaidoh-senpai told us before?"

Staring at him as well, she just slowly nodded urging him to continue.

"Do you believe it?"

"E-eh?!"

"The legend."

Understanding what he was saying, she looked at her hands that were already gripping her skirt, "I… I don't know… I… I don't even want to hear legends like that ever since."

"Hhmmm."

"A-anou, Ryoma-kun," She started as she took the courage to look at him, "W-why did you take… the challenge?"

"This is not a challenge." He said narrowing his eyes, "Why do people think that this is a challenge?"

"B-but, you took it…"

Ryoma didn't say until a few seconds of being silent, "I just didn't want to taste Inui-senpai's concoctions."

"I… I see." She replied. She was not satisfied at his answer. She knew that Ryoma was not good at giving good reasons so she knew that she would never get reasons more than that so it was better to give it up.

"Are you worried?"

"A-about what?"

"About the legend?"

She flinched when he asked that. Actually, he was getting talkative by simply getting inquisitive that moment. Still she answered the question, "I… I am actually scared…"

"…"

"Y-you know how I hate these stuffs…"

"…"

"I… I thought that they would understand when I said no…"

"What are you so scared about today?"

She looked at him before she replied, "W-we are not… y-you know…" She fidgeted as she tried to say her thoughts, "a couple…"

"So…"

"W-what will happen i-if the legend is true?"

Ryoma shrugged as he started rowing the boat once again, "Don't know, that's why we are outsmarting it."

"H-how?"

"Well, we are riding it together now, aren't we?"

She nodded when he said that, "I… I guess we are."

"There's no wrong about believing the legend," He said looking to his side, "I would dare to do the opposite instead."

Sakuno just stared at him and wondered what he meant by that.

"Why are you so scared of these things anyway?"

"T-they are creepy," She said as she looked away, "W-we are not supposed to see nor hear them anyway."

"There are just the figments of your imagination."

"Imaginations can run wild you know."

"It's because you think you them."

"S-stop it please," She said as she tried to remain calm, "C-can we… can we talk something else?" she didn't want to be rude but bringing the topic again was scaring her to no end. When they went to school at midnight to search for Seigaku's seven mysteries, she stubbornly denied them at all cost.

She even told them that she would rather drink Inui's juice than go with them. They only stopped Inui when she said that. She didn't go no matter how much they forced her.

"What do you think of the slit-mouthed woman that we met before?"

Her eyes widened when he said that. She couldn't stop her fear at that moment, "D-do you hate me that much that you want to scare me?"

"What?"

Her tears fell as she couldn't stop trembling, "W-why do you bring that fearful event that I wanted to forget all this time? D-do you have any idea how much I struggle myself to sleep for several nights? I was scared that I didn't want to sleep anymore. I am sorry for being such a coward but I don't care what you think of me from this point on."

"…"

"L—let's go back, please," She said wiping her tears with her hand, "I… I want to go home."

"…"

"…"

"Ryuzaki…"

She didn't reply to his words. She was upset. Ryoma had no feelings. He didn't care about her feelings whether she was scared or not. He just said anything that he wanted to know even if it was her fear or weakness. She only opened her eyes when she felt his hand being placed on top of hers;

"I am not scaring you," He said staring straight to her eyes, "I just want to know what you think of her."

"Y-you're just rephrasing your question."

"I don't believe in her."

"!"

"That's why…" He said gripping the hold to her hands, "Don't believe in her too."

"Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma removed his hand and held the pedal once again, "Learn to overcome your fear. And if you think that you can't…"

She looked at him as she waited for his next words;

"I'll help you."

"I… I don't know."

"Tell me, if you are scared."

She observed him. Ryoma was becoming indifferent at that moment. It was unlikely of him to say such things like that. The truth was she didn't know if he was true to his words or not. But knowing him, he was not that easy to read.

"Y-you are… talking a lot today." She said the first thing that came to her mind.

Ryoma flinched when she said that. He closed his eyes as he pedaled the boat back to the field, "It's the lake that's making me talkative today."

She was a little surprised when he said that. Was it really the lake? She didn't know. If they did outsmart the lake, it must be a mission accomplish for the team, "M-maybe you are right." She finally answered him after a few seconds.

* * *

**Later on:**

They were already separated after the small trip from the park. The team decided that they should leave her to Ryoma for they were on the same path after all. Just like what happened to them in the lake, the atmosphere was still tensed. She thought that Ryoma was back to his old self. Odd but she felt relief when he was like that.

"Ryoma-kun, gomen ne," She said stopping from her track, "I was being childish a while ago."

"…"

"…"

"Betsuni," He said deciding to speak his thoughts, "It's normal for a person to be like that. I am sorry for scaring you back then."

"I-iie," She rationally shook her head when he said that, "It was really a coward of me to act like that b-but I promise that I'll try to be brave from now on."

"Un."

"And thank you…"

"For what?"

"For…" She fidgeted with her fingers as she continued, "…cheering me up."

"…"

"…"

Ryoma nodded and then he continued walking ahead. Sakuno smiled as she followed him. Ryoma was beginning to express himself to her and that what she was hoping of him to do. She hoped that he could continue expressing himself to her.

**xxx**

"Thank you for walking me home, Ryoma-kun," She said bowing in front of him as they reached her front porch, "This is actually too much me."

"It's on my way home anyway," He said pinning his hat down, "No need to thank me."

"I still like to thank you," She said blushing a little, "Be careful on your way home."

"Un," With that he turned around and waved a hand at her, "Ja."

"Ja matta." She whispered at him.

"Ne…" He said stopping in his track but he didn't look back at her.

"W-what is it?"

He didn't say his words for a few minutes before he decided to say it, "For a girl like you… you are good."

"Eh…"

Ryoma continued walking away from her. She didn't know it but he was smiling under his cap and only he knew that. Well, he was satisfied about the talk that they had in the lake. She was not bad after all. And it was okay for him. She was indeed okay for him.

"MtisukiJunko-san…"

*blink*blink*

"Hello…"

*Eh?!*

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? Can you tell me? It was rash so I don't know about the plot. I hope you liked it. It was for my birthday fic actually so I don't know if it was a good one. Please… tell me what you think of this… **

**So sneaky of me... tee hee hee... Hope that it didn't distract the story... ;p**

**Vocab:**

**World Hello Day - is a secular holiday observed annually on November 21, to express that conflicts should be resolved through communication rather than the use of force. Participants verbally greet ten people or more on that day as an expression of the importance of personal communication in preserving peace. (See Wikipedia for more sources thank you very much. ) ^_^  
**

**Inokashira Park - the park is located in Musashino and Mitaka in western Tokyo, Japan. Cherry blossoms are actually blooming in Spring and not in Winter. But you can still see nice Cherry trees when you go in that season. Wild snakes can also be seen within the park. Got that Kaidoh? (Fsssh) Tee hee hee... (Wikipedia as well, thank you very much... ^_^)**

**November 21 – It's my birthday (fanfiction date - chapter posted)**

**November 22 – Junko Minagawa and Yael Yuzon's birthday (PHT Date today)**

**Happy Birthday to me? Tee hee hee… I am greeting my ownself. Anyway, Happy Birthday to those who are celebrating their birthdays today… just like me.**

**By The way I do not own the place and the unofficial event that happens during my birthday. Just love sharing it... Domo... ^_^**

**Next Chapter: Two Gifts and a One**


	3. Two Gifts and a One

**Hi there! I am back again. Thank you for those people who greeted me from the last chapter, I really appreciate it. Now with the new chapter, I guess you know what today is… Merry Christmas guys! This is my Christmas gift for everyone and to Ryoma as well. Happy birthday Ryoma Takeuchi Echizen! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

**Anon – thank you for the greeting. ^_^… Next chapter is up now… ^_^**

**johanna – thank you that you like… Next chappie is up now… ^_^**

**heartluv – thank you for the greeting. ^_^**

**tee hee hee… She did alright when the situation called out to her… ;p Thank you once again. Well, the wait is over… this is the next chapter… ^_^**

**Anonymous13 – thank you for the greeting. Tee hee hee… he was indeed. I had the crazy idea of Ryoma saying hello to me… silly me, ;p **

**I am glad that you like the last chapter. Yeah, it was romantic alright. Well, I guess I'll write more but it will take some time… maybe next year. So I hope you wait for it. Thank you very much. ^_^ **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Two Gifts and a One**

**Chapter Summary: Secret Santas, Mistletoes and the presents. Sakuno named them and one was unexpected for her. What was it? **

* * *

"Exchange gifts?" Momo asked when Sumire announced an exciting event for the club after practice that afternoon. The coach nodded as she faced everyone and explained her thoughts.

"Tezuka, Oishi and I decided to have a little Christmas party for our club on Christmas Eve. Thus," She started making everyone murmur in the process, "exchanging gifts are also present."

"A Christmas party huh," Eiji said placing his hands at the back of his head, "That's exciting nya!"

"And also…"

"And also?" Tomoka repeated who was just standing beside her best friend.

Sumire smiled as she stared at a certain tennis prodigy, "To celebrate Echizen's birthday."

Upon hearing that, Ryoma's eyes darted towards his coach giving her a slight shock reaction. Before he could reply to her words, Momo and Eiji jumped on him and locked him to his neck.

"Right, it's Echizen's birthday!" Momo said ruffling his now exposed and unruly raven-green colored hair.

"That's double the excitement, nya!" Eiji chirped.

"Senpai!" Ryoma said trying to free himself from them.

"Nanjiroh and I talked about this," Sumire said as she signaled Oishi to get something inside the room, "You can spend your birthday with them on Christmas day so you will be with us until midnight."

Amber eyes narrowed his eyes and secretly cursed his father. _Oyaji no baka. Deciding for me like that. _Well, it wasn't like he didn't want to celebrate his birthday with them; it was just annoying that his father was _always _deciding everything for him. He could do it himself though besides, he knew that his teammates were aware of his birthday.

Hello! It was Christmas Eve? The next day was already Christmas, capiche?

Oishi came back from the room and brought some pens and papers. Tezuka took some and explained it to everyone;

"You will write your codename and one wish that you want to have this Christmas in this paper," He said as he raised one paper and pen to them, "Do not let anyone know your codename and make sure that the one that you want to have is easy to get."

"Hai…"

Oishi distributed the pens and papers to them. Tezuka went to the girls and gave them as well. Tomoka and Sakuno were shocked as they stared at the papers in front of them.

"You're joining us."

"E-eh?" Sakuno blinked as she blushed.

"Cool!" Tomoka clasped her hands as she grabbed hers, "Arigatou Tezuka-buchou!"

"Here," Tezuka gently shoved the paper to Sakuno, "You're a part of the club."

Sakuno stared at Tezuka before she looked down and shyly accepted the paper and pen, "H-hai… arigatou buchou…"

"Do not tell anyone what you write in that paper of yours okay," Sumire said as she was given a paper as well, "Your secret Santa will remain secret until Christmas Eve."

"Hai!"

They started writing their codenames and their wish lists there. Some had a hard time thinking of a codename or a wish that they wanted to have. After thirty minutes of silent brainstorming Oishi presented a box in front of them;

"Drop the papers here guys." Oishi said which everyone followed.

"This is really exciting." Eiji said whispering to Momo.

Momo sweat dropped, "You said that thrice already, Kikumaru-senpai."

"But I am right, aren't I?" Eiji grinned, "I wonder who would be my secret Santa?"

The dunk smasher grinned as well, "Saying that makes me excited too."

"See." Eiji blinked making Momo grin more.

Minutes later, Oishi asked them to get one after he firmly shuffled the papers inside the box, "Make sure that you will not get your own codename. You can drop it back if you did."

Everyone was indeed excited as they started to draw one by one. And then they had their own secret Santas and gift giving after that.

* * *

**After Few Minutes:**

Sumire, Sakuno, Tomoka, Ryoma and Momo with his bike trailing behind them were walking on their way home. They already separated ways after they got the person that they were going to give gifts to and now they were walking together with the same path.

"Isn't this exciting, Sakuno? We will join them to their party," Tomoka squealed hugging her arm in the process, "And we are included with their exchanged gifts. I wonder who my secret Santa is."

"Well, you'll know it on Christmas Eve." Sakuno smiled at her as she too was pretty excited as well.

"Na, Echizen, what's your codename?" Momo asked him nonetheless.

"Why would I tell you?" He boringly replied to him.

"Momo-chan-senpai, you know that you are not allowed to ask anyone." Tomoka reminded him as she looked behind them.

Momo just scratched his head and smiled, "Just trying my luck."

"Mada mada dane, Senpai." Ryoma smirked at him.

Momo glared at him.

"Well, this is my stop," Tomoka said as she walked to her detour and waved at them, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Osakada-san, wait up," Momo caught to her, "I'll join you on that road," He said as he rode on his bike, "Hop on."

Tomoka grinned as she went on his back.

"Not there." Momo protested but Tomoka gripped on his shoulder.

"Don't worry senpai, I can do what Ryoma-sama does," Tomoka said, "Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I can't do what boys do."

Sumire and Sakuno sweat dropped while Ryoma secretly grunted.

"Be careful Tomo-chan." Sakuno worriedly said to her best friend.

"Heki, heki!" Tomoka said looking at them, "Thank you senpai. Good thing that we are on the same road."

"Yosh, let's go home," Momo said gripping the handle tight, "Hold on to me, okay. Bye Sensei, Echizen, Ryuzaki-chan."

"Be careful Momo," Sumire warned him this time, "Be sure to take her home safely."

"Hai!"

**xxx**

They continued walking until Ryoma separated with them. Ryoma bowed at them.

"Ja."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno shyly said to him.

"Un."

"Do not be late for tomorrow's practice." Sumire reminded him.

He nodded at her before he turned on his heels and walked his way to his home. Sumire and Sakuno were also on their home as they talked about the party.

* * *

**Night:**

Sakuno had finished doing her homework that night and was awfully tired. A smile was brought to her face as she thought what happened that day. She couldn't believe that she was having a Christmas party with everyone. Sumire, her grandmother allowed them to join the club's party since they had been cheering on them ever since.

She was excited as well.

She stood up from her chair and went to her bag. From there she retrieved the paper that she got from the draw. She read the codename in her mind.

_I am Tennis._

She mentally giggled when she read the codename. It was pretty obvious that she was going to be the person's secret Santa was indeed a tennis freak. Well, her senpais were all tennis freaks but the problem was the 'I am tennis' wish. She sighed as she also read the person's wish in her mind.

_Anything that is tennis related will do._

She thought of some people that could wish like this. It could be Kaidoh or Inui or Momo or Ryoma write something like this. But then again, Fuji would probably write the same thing or worst everyone could write the same thing after all. She sweat dropped as she gave up thinking who could be the person was.

It was pretty tough to think. She could just go to the store and thought of anything to buy and then she could just personalize it about something to make it unique.

Yeah, and that was what she decided to do.

Blush was formed to her face when she remembered Ryoma. It was also the boy's birthday as well. She thought of giving him a present as well. She thought hard of what to give him. Last month, Ryoma had told something unexpected to her.

She was good.

Although she didn't know why he said that to her but the words coming from him was good enough to her ears. She thought that she was getting close to the guy. She couldn't help but blush at the thought.

Finally deciding of what to give him, she looked at the calendar. She had more than a week to prepare so she thought that she could make it in time.

"Yosh, it's all settled then," Sakuno said to herself, "I am going to make him 'that' for his birthday," She looked down as well, "I… I guess I should give him a Christmas present as well…" She even looked down as she thought of another, "And everyone else as well."

It was her after all and giving gifts to them was her own happiness. She had to work hard this week to finish all the things that she wanted to do.

* * *

**December 23****rd****:**

The news about codenames was spread all through the club courtesy of Horio of course. He had been spreading different codenames and probably telling the wrong information about it.

They could hear their own codenames but no one was actually reacting when they heard their own, much to their relief. Tezuka had him ran laps for several times due to inconsistent divulging information. Horio even received several shots from Ryoma.

Sakuno and Tomoka sweat dropped at his old antics. Good thing that they were quiet about them being someone's secret Santas and codenames as well.

The regulars kept the news to themselves as well. Some knew who they secret Santas were and some were still wondering about it. Good thing that they were still keeping quiet about it.

Sumire had been preparing for the party as well. The venue was okay and the food was all set for tomorrow night. They didn't have problems and so as Ryoma's birthday tomorrow.

* * *

**Christmas Eve;**

The court at Seigaku was pretty lit at that moment. Well, Tokyo had been a busy city that covered with Christmas lights and trees to make the place livelier than ever and the court was cooperating along with it. They had invited the school's principal and some talk with them before he left the floor to Sumire. The party started as they ate first.

Momo and Eiji fought with the pasta and burgers on the table while Ryoma took the chance to steal some from them when they were busy competing with their food. The banquet was filled with Christmas feast, such as Christmas ham, fruitcakes and Japanese food much to Ryoma's amusement. Sakuno volunteered baking Christmas cake that night. A white sponge cake that was covered with cream and designed with strawberries around it was being stared with hungry eyes. Inui offered his inventions to the group but no one actually accepted it, well except for Fuji of course.

Tomoka sat with Sakuno and Sumire at one table while the freshmen trio joined Momo and the gang from the longer table. Oishi, Kawamura, Kaidoh and Tezuka were eating in another table. The food was set in the front together with the gifts and prizes for the games later.

They had games and mostly, Fuji won them. Ryoma won twice and he received two exemptions from running laps for punishments, except for training purposes. Fuji got several prizes from the games as well. Sakuno and Tomoka had miraculously won one from the paper dance game.

"I should've paired with Ryuzaki-chii," Eiji said to Oishi who had just lost to the girls, "They are flexible at this game."

"What," Oishi retorted, "You move around too much that we lost."

"Well, it's because you move as well," Eiji pouted, "I guess the girls are just good at this."

Sakuno heard him and blushed, "W-we are not, senpai. We are just lucky—"

"Echizen should've paired with Ryuzaki-chan instead," Momo teased as he winked at her before he looked at Ryoma, "Ne?

Ryoma just stared at him giving him a curious look.

Sakuno was shocked on the other hand and immediately denied it, "I—I don't think—"

"Well, they should be paired up next time." Eiji agreed.

"What…" Sakuno was really shocked.

"Saa… do you know the legend of meeting up under the mistletoe?" Fuji suddenly said making everyone look at him, wearing a 'why do you come up with the word' look to him.

"I know the legend." Oishi agreed.

"Me too," Tomoka said, "It is said that when a girl meets a boy under a mistletoe, they should kiss or else you won't be together forever."

"That's right," Fuji said as he looked at them, "Good thing that some of you know about it."

"What are you trying to say, senpai?" Momo asked him, "That someone has to do it tonight."

"Well, that legend is actually applicable at this very day," Fuji said as he looked at Ryoma and smiled, "I wonder if someone would do it tonight."

Ryoma sensed that the tensai was looking at him, "Why are you looking at me?" He asked before Fuji could reply, Momo jumped on him and locked him to his neck.

"So young, so young."

"Senpai! Hanase!" Ryoma said as he tried to let himself free from the grip. Eiji even joined him for teasing much to the youngest member's annoyance.

While Ryoma was being teased, Sakuno couldn't help but blush. She couldn't take part in the topic any longer as she walked a little far from them. She knew the legend as well. She didn't actually know that it was a legend after all. Maybe it wasn't, Fuji just brought it that way. People who would meet under the mistletoe had to kiss so that their love would not be turned to a jinx or something.

But the topic was pretty awkward for her so she decided to leave them there.

"Guys… I think that we should…" Kawamura tried to get their attention but no to avail. They were pretty busy making fun of their kouhai at that very moment. He ended up sighing as no one was listening to him.

"Taka-san."

He looked behind him and saw Fuji who was smiling as usual.

"Here." The tensai presented him his racket.

Kawamura just grabbed it from him and in an instant, his eyes were in fire and everything about him changed, "HORA! STOP CHATTING AND GET ON WITH THE EXCHANGE GIFTS EVERYONE!"

That was pretty effective because Momo and Eiji stopped teasing Ryoma and became excited after Kawamura's announcement.

"Yey, it's time for exchange gifts." Momo and Eiji cheered at the same time.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes as he looked away, "Babies." He whispered very low as he pinned his hat down.

"Okay minna, let's start the exchanging gifts now. I'll begin the cycle," Sumire said as she grabbed her gift from the table, "I got Cheeky guy," She announced as she looked around, "Who's that?"

"Nya, that's me!" Eiji said as he raised his hand and went closer to his coach, "You got my codename sensei."

"Merry Christmas Eiji." Sumire smiled as she gave him her present.

The acrobatic player grinned at her, "Thank you sensei."

"It's your turn now."

"Hai," He said then looked ahead as he presented the gift that he was about to give, "Mr. Lunatic!"

"That's me." Inui announced making everyone sweat drop.

"Eh?" Eiji was rather surprised, "I thought Mr. Lunatic was Oishi?"

Oishi blinked when his partner said that. Inui walked closer to him.

"That's me, Eiji." Inui said as he pushed his glasses to his nose.

Eiji rubbed his finger to his nose as he gave him the present, "Okay, Merry Christmas, Inui."

The data analyzer nodded as he announced his own, "I got Ponytail."

"Ah, that's me," Sumire said as she walked closer to him. After inui gave the present to her, she looked ahead afterwards, "I got the present and I already gave my present. Let's start all over again. Kaidoh you go first."

"Fsshhh," Kaidoh breathed in his own way as he stood up and walked in front, "Who's Breaking point?"

"That's me!" Kachiro raised his hand and walked closer to him. Kaidoh glared at him making him feel awkward.

"Merry Christmas." Kaidoh stoically said to him.

"A-arigatou." He shyly said and then said the codename that he got, "I got I am your number one fan."

"That. Is. Me." Tomoka slowly said making everyone sweat drop.

_Her codename was easy to guess. _Everyone thought even Kachiro and Sakuno had the same thought.

"Bookworm." Tomoka announced after she received and thanked her secret Santa for the gift.

Upon hearing the name, Tezuka suddenly stood up and walked closer to her. Tomoka just looked at her and was pretty speechless. When she didn't say anything, the Captain suddenly said;

"I am bookworm."

Tomoka blinked as she recovered, "H-hai… Merry Christmas, buchou." She greeted as she presented him her present. Everyone also sweat dropped when they had the exchanged gift in front of them.

Tezuka quietly accepted the gift. He nodded as a sign of thanks to her and then announced what he got afterwards, "NikkiAvalon."

"T-that's me," Sakuno shyly raised her hand before she stood up and went closer to him, "Y-you got my codename, Tezuka-buchou."

Tezuka nodded as he gave her his present, "Merry Christmas."

Sakuno bowed after she accepted the gift, "Arigatou."

While they were exchanging gifts, Momo whispered something to Ryoma's ear, "Wouldn't it be nice if you got her codename instead?"

"Che…" Ryoma just replied like that as he looked away. Momo chuckled at his reaction. Fuji also saw that.

Sakuno then grabbed her gift from the table and announced the codename that she got, "I got I am tennis."

Ryoma turned his head back in front after she heard the codename that she mentioned. He pinned his hat down as he secretly smirked, surprising everyone and the girl at his next words;

"That is me."

"E-eh?" She was rather shocked when Ryoma stood up. _I-it was him… after all? _She blushed as she looked down. It wasn't coincidental, was it? She didn't specifically pick his codename from the box, right? She didn't know it in the first place anyway. The team was teasing them as Ryoma approached her in front. She presented him her gift as he approached her, "M-merry Christmas, Ryoma-kun."

He accepted her gift and nodded, "Sankyuu." He ignored the people around as he announced the codename that he got, "Kuro-chan."

"That's me." Kaidoh shyly raised his hand as well. Everyone wondered about his codename.

"Kuro-chan?" Fuji said as he looked at the viper.

Momo snickered a little, "Kuro-_chan_? What's that? A pet?"

"Urusai!" Kaidoh said as he walked closer to Ryoma and retrieved his own gift from him. Ryoma secretly smirked as his attention was shifted from Kaidoh's unusual codename.

The tennis prodigy went back to his seat where Momo was waiting for him. The latter tugged him the moment he sat beside him.

"That wasn't so bad after all." Momo teased him which he ignored.

"I already gave the present to the codename a while ago." Kaidoh said staring at Sumire.

"Okay, then we will start again," Sumire said as she looked around, "Katsuo you start again."

"Hai," He said as he brought his own gift and announced the codename, "Who is Tiebreaker?"

"Ah, that's me." Horio said as he walked closer to Katsuo.

"Tiebreaker?" Tomoka said whispering to Sakuno, "What is he? A referee?"

"Tomo-chan…" Sakuno whispered back to her best friend. She didn't want Horio to hear what Tomoka said or else they would start another fight any minute now if she didn't.

Horio announced the codename that he had drawn from the crowd, "I got E-ine Zwei… arrgh, who's this guy it's different to pronounce the codename."

"That would be me, Horio." Fuji stood up wearing his usual smile, "And that's Eine Zwei Drei."

Horio cringed as he stared at the face of the tensai, "S-senpai? W-what's the meaning of your codename."

Fuji gave him another smile as he reached him and grabbed his gift, "One, two, three."

"Eh?" He blinked twice as he got the meaning. Everyone snickered at Horio's reaction.

"Looks he can't read English." Tomoka teased grinning in the process as she raised both her hands for reflex. Horio heard it and faced her.

"Baka! That's not English, that's… that's Russian!"

"You are the stupid one," Tomoka stood up and pointed at him, "That's English."

"No, Russian!"

"English!"

"Guys! Stop it!" Oishi tried to stop them.

"That's German." Ryoma inserted but only to his ears. Only Inui heard him and wrote it in his notebook. They just let them bicker for their amusement.

"Saa… stop it guys," Fuji looked at the both of them and gave them the unusual look which made them to stop bickering, "It's my turn now, who's Spiral."

"That's me, Fuji." Kawamura stood up and approached him.

Fuji gave him the present, "Merry Christmas, Taka-san."

"Hai, thank you, Merry Christmas," Kawamura blushed a little as he replied. Fuji thought that it was only natural for him to be shy at times and would probably change if you tell him to hold a racket. The powerhouse player announced the codename, "I got ditto."

"That would be me, Taka-san," Oishi said as he scratched his head. Kawamura handed him his gift and greeted him. He then looked ahead and announced what he got, "I got Baseline."

"That's me!" Momo said as he stood up and went where Kawamura was, "You got my codename Oishi-senpai."

"Merry Christmas Momo." Oishi smiled at him as he gave him his present.

"Arigatou." He smiled back. He then announced the codename that he got, "I think I know this belongs to. 'Secret Santa' would be you, right Katsuo?"

Katsuo was a little shock but he stood up, "H-how'd you know, senpai?"

Momo grinned as he explained, "Well, I monitored the crowd and you are the only one who didn't get his present."

"Really?" Katsuo said as he accepted the gift that Momo was giving him, "You're cool senpai."

"I am cool," He coolly replied, "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you Merry Christmas too."

"Everyone got their presents that's good," Sumire said as they opened their own presents one by one and were happy about the gifts that they received, "There's only one left."

Everyone stared at their coach for a while before they looked at each other. Everyone had the same thought except for one. And in an instant they suddenly looked at their youngest member and said one sentence;

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ECHIZEN!"

Ryoma was visibly shocked at the sudden greeting. Of course he heard different names for him like Echizen, Ryoma-sama, Ochibi or Ryoma but with the same greeting. He pinned his hat down as he replied;

"Domo…"

Some gave him presents and the night was getting livelier. Tomoka pushed Sakuno to give him her present but she was awfully shy at the very moment. She told her best friend that she would give it to him later.

The others gave their present to the others as well. Even Sakuno surprised them that everyone had their gifts as well. And then after the gift-giving part, they went eating to their food.

"R-Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma looked up from drinking his juice to see her fidgeting beside him, "Yes."

"C-can I, can I have a minute with you?" She blushed as she looked down.

He blinked for a couple of times before he stood up and walked ahead of her ignoring Momo, Eiji and Tomoka's teasing smiles and words, "Iko."

**xxx**

They walked not far from the court. He was just looking at her blushed face, "What is it?"

"A-anou…" She tried to say her words as possible hoping that they wouldn't mix, "I… I don't have a Christmas gift for you… b-but then, I am glad that I was your secret Santa."

He blinked his eyes twice when she said that. He remembered the gift what he received from her. It was actually a specialized tennis ball with the caricature of the girl's smiling face on it. Her drawing was the Santa version of her with a message of 'Merry X'mas' from the top of her head and 'Your Secret Santa' from the bottom. The ball was especially big enough for everything to be fitted there. The tennis ball was cute and even him could like that designed ball at all.

"Here…"

His thoughts were cut when the girl had presented her another gift. He then looked at her still blushing face.

"It's… for your birthday," She said as she shyly smiled at him, "H-happy birthday, Ryoma-kun…"

He stared at the gift for a while before he accepted it, "Domo…" He then looked at her, "I'll open it now."

Sakuno blushed even further, "O-okay…"

He opened the gift in front of her. It was actually a handmade scarf. The fabric was soft and red. The way she made it was almost perfect and it only proved that her delicate hands were expert when it came to crafts. The tennis ball was the prior evidence to it... let alone the first ball that he asked of her before.

"I… I was thinking of making it silver b-but I just couldn't find one," She fidgeted with her fingers, "I… I hope that you like it."

"It's fine," He said as he closed the box once again, "Thank you again."

"Hai…" She shyly smiled at him.

They stared at each other for a while. Sakuno was able to stare back at him and she didn't know how. Ryoma was just quiet and he didn't say anything. They were just… silent.

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY!"

Both of them looked ahead and saw the regulars were actually watching them from the court. Momo and Eiji teased them at the same time and were the one who shouted a while ago. Fuji was smiling and even Sumire had one. Tomoka was whistling at them while Inui was writing the data between them.

"S-stop it!" Sakuno blushed even more as she covered her face, "Y-you are embarrassing me…"

Ryoma pinned his hat down to hide his own embarrassment.

"I-I'll see you later," Sakuno said as she immediately ran away from him, "H-happy birthday once again."

Ryoma watched her go back to the crowd and was being teased with his senpais. Sakuno was still blushing even at her feet. After a series of seconds, he too started walking back to the crowd carrying the gift she gave while his hat was still pinned down to his face whispering some words in his head;

_Senpai-tachi no baka…_

* * *

**December 25****th****, 12:30 am:**

The party had already finished that time and the rest were starting to pack things up. The others told their coach that they would go home and apologized for not helping out to clean up the mess.

"It's okay, freshmen, you should go home," Sumire said as started cleaning up the table, "You will spend Christmas with your family later so sleep the moment you arrive home."

"Hai…"

"Ryoma could you walk Sakuno home with the others since it's on the way?" Sumire said.

Sakuno was rather surprised when Sumire said that, "I-it's fine Obaa-chan, I'll wait with you h—"

"I don't mind." Ryoma cut her remaining words.

"Thank you," Sumire said and before Sakuno could protest, she interrupted, "We are fine here. You should rest and I knew that you were tired since last week."

Sakuno blushed as she looked down. She knew that her grandmother was just teasing her. In the end, she finally agreed.

"Momo and Kaidoh, you go with them."

"Hai!" Momo said as he looked at Tomoka, "I'll take you home, Osakada-san."

Tomoka smiled, "Hai, arigatou Momo-chan-senpai!" The thought of riding Momoshiro's bike brought excitement to her system. She was lucky to have such as concern senpai.

The freshmen and sophomores went home together. The only ones left in the court were the seniors. They bid goodbye after they greeted each other a Merry Christmas. Thus, they parted ways after that.

* * *

**Later on:**

The group was already cut into three. Kaidoh left with the freshmen trio while Momo left with Tomoka. It was the two of them now, walking silently on their way home.

Sakuno was a few meters behind the boy with pure silence as they walked but she wouldn't mind the comfortable silence between them. She actually liked staring at his back when she had the chance. She would even smile at the thought. Ryoma had been very considerate about her. Ever since that story-telling night, Ryoma had been taking extra precautions about his actions when she was near his vision.

With that, she was very thankful of the guy. She was still preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice Ryoma about him catching something and looked behind her. They walked further as they were pretty closed to her home.

She could see her home when Ryoma suddenly stopped walking much to her bewilderment.

"Ne..."

She didn't say her words but she reacted a little. Ryoma stayed still as he didn't move from where he stopped. She wondered about his odd behavior, "W-what is it?"

"I am sorry I didn't have a gift for you."

"E-eh?" She was taken back with the words that he said to her. She flailed her both hands in front of him, "I-Iie, that's okay, Ryoma-kun. You don't have to give me anything."

Ryoma then turned around and slowly walked closer to her, "It's Christmas." He said as he placed a hand to his pocket while he lifted his hat upward not really taking it off.

What shocked her was the next move of him. Ryoma bent down and kissed her on the cheek for a few seconds. Her eyes widened as she realized what was really happening. Her world seemed to stop at that very moment. No, she was not really aware as her mind was completely blank for a few seconds.

"Would that be an enough gift for you?" He said as he leaned back from her and fixed his hat to his head. He immediately pinned his hat and looked away from her. He pointed something above them.

She slowly looked above and noticed something there. Her eyes widened when she saw the mistletoe hanging from a tree where they were standing at. Someone must've put the plant there… probably their neighbors. So Ryoma kissed her because there was a mistletoe above them. Even so, a kiss was still a kiss. And Ryoma, a romantically-challenged type just did that.

Sakuno was still stunned but she knew that her face was awfully red. The kiss was just on the cheek but the feeling felt like she had hit a jackpot from a lottery.

Ryoma had just kissed her on the cheek.

"I… I…" She stuttered as she didn't know how to respond, "Y-yeah…" She abashedly confessed. Her heart was beating fast at that very moment. She looked down as she gently touched her cheek that he kissed, "A-arigatou… Ryoma-kun." She didn't see his reaction after that. She was really shy at that very moment.

"Ja." Ryoma said turning around and walked ahead of her.

She looked around and saw him walking away from her. It was fine though. Her home was at sight so everything would be okay by then. She still hadn't recovered from the event that happened earlier even when she had reached the doorknob of their home and walked to her room, she still couldn't believe it.

A smile was formed to her lips despite the blush on her face.

_This was the best Christmas ever._

* * *

**Done! Whew! I made this chapter extra-long because of the day. How was it? I hope it turned out well. Does Sakuno's last sentence in this chapter ring a bell to you? tee hee hee...**

**Vocab: **

**NikkiAvalon (Nikki Avalon) – Just some trivia: this was supposed to be Sakura Kinomoto's name from CCS but ended up with Sakura after all. I had previously used that name as my Youtube account but I changed it now. (See for more info at Wikipedia for the history of Sakura's name.)**

**Eine (Ein), Zwei, Drei – Characters from Phatom: Requiem of the Phantom. I just like the names. The anime was directed by Koichi Mashimo and the manga was created by Nitroplus and illustrated by Masaki Hiragi.**

**Kuro-chan – Cyborg Kuro-chan., the cyborg cat. Do you remember him? The manga was written by Naoki Yokouchi.**

**Spiral – an anime. Spiral: The bonds of reasoning has a prequel and spin off of the series called Spiral: Alive and both are written by Kyou Shirodaira.**

**I do not own the anime and characters being used here. Zero related. I just love sharing them. Disclaimers apply. **

**Reviews please… tell me your thoughts. I really want to know… Domo…**

**Posted on Christmas Day but dedicared at both celebrations: Ryoma's Birthday and Christmas Day.**

**BTW, just in case you don't know yet, _Musical One-shot Compilations_, _Cherry Valentines_ and the new Fic updates are available. Feel free to visit when you have the time thanks... ^_^**

**Next Chapter: Together at Chance**

* * *

**Happy Birthday Echizen Ryoma! ! !**

**Merry Christmas Minna-san! ! !**

**Greetings from me;**

**~ MitsukiJunko ~**


	4. Together at Chance

**Hi! I am back with the new chapter. Thank you for liking the last one. My feelings are getting out of hand once again especially if Ryoma is involved in the story. Sigh… please my little feelings… stop making him Ooc… ;p**

**Anyway this is the new chapter… Happy New Year Guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

**heartluv - tee hee hee... thank you very much... I am glad that you like it. This is the next chapter... And Happy New Year To You...**

**johanna - tee hee hee... tama... CCS and pinakafavorite kong anime ever since... tee hee hee... ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Together at Chance**

**Chapter Summary: New Year was pretty memorable for everyone and she was wondering about hers if it was going to be like that as well… when something unexpectedly happened.**

* * *

"Hoi! Hoi!" Eiji said grinning as he kept jumping from his position, "Look what I've got from Ryuzaki-sensei last Christmas?"

Everyone looked at him and they sweat dropped. The fact was, they already knew about it before he even showed it to them. It was visible from his hands anyway. They only met two days after the Christmas party and they were having a short break for practice. Eiji had begun boasting his gift that he received.

"It's one box of my favorite flavored toothpaste, nya!" Eiji said jumping to his partner, "And I am not going to share it to anyone!"

"No one's going to get it from you, Eiji," Oishi cringed a little as he tried to get away from him, "Now get off of me, you're—heavy."

"And Oishi got a novel book by Diana Jones from Taka-san."

"Eiji!" Oishi blushed when he said that.

"What did you get guys?" Eiji continued not really listening to his partner.

"I got a new pair of rubber shoes," Momo grinned and looked at Oishi who suddenly blushed, "Arigatou senpai."

"I got three sets of green thick notebook." Inui said scribbling the notes that he just heard making everyone sweat drop.

"I got a POT soundtrack and a video tape of the legendary _Pete Sampras, Don Budge and Rod Laver's _matches." Kachiro announced.

"Maji?" Horio said and then looked at Kaidoh, "Where did you get those, Kaidoh-senpai?"

"Fsssh," Kaidoh hissed as he looked down, "It's a secret."

"Maybe he just kept the video for a long time to himself." Momo whispered to Ryoma. Unfortunately Kaidoh heard him.

"What did you say?!"

"Stop it guys," Oishi said before the two of them could start to bicker, "What did you get Kaidoh?"

Kaidoh blushed a little as he looked away, "A stuff cat."

"A stuff cat?" They looked at Ryoma who was just drinking his ponta not minding the people around him and then looked back at him.

"Seriously?"

"Well, I got a new set of Toque and a new bell for my bike." Kawamura said smiling in the process.

The others started to share their gifts to the others as well. Katsuo told them that he got a headset for his mp3 player. Horio kept bragging about his data information about tennis players handbook that he got from Katsuo making everyone sweat drop. Tezuka just blurted a 'novel' to them and that was that.

"What were you talking about, senpai?" Tomoka suddenly asked. Sumire and Sakuno were behind her.

"Oh hi girls," Momo said looking at them, "We were talking about the gifts that we received last Christmas."

"Really, cool!" Tomoka said, "What did you get then?"

Momo repeated what he said a while ago and so as the others courtesy of Eiji making some of them sweat drop.

"What did you get then, Osakada-san?" Fuji then asked her.

"I got a big organizer," Tomoka smiled, "And the limited set edition of _Monthly Pro Tennis _Magazines." Horio sweat dropped when he heard that. He was outdated after all.

"Saa," Fuji nodded and then looked at the quiet boy in the area, "What did you get then, Echizen?"

Ryoma looked at him and then to the girl who was visibly shocked at that moment. They could sense the teasing atmosphere at that very moment. He closed his eyes and looked sideways;

"…A personalized tennis ball."

Everyone grunted in agreement when they heard that. Fuji smiled at his answer as he looked at the braided-pigtailed girl.

"That's our Ryuzaki-chan alright." Fuji commented.

"I… I was surprised too," Sakuno blushed as she fidgeted with her fingers, "I—I hope that he likes it."

"Of course, he does," Momo said looking at Ryoma, "right, Echizen?"

He just pinned his hat down, "Che…"

"What did you get Fuji?" Sumire said this time. She told everyone that she got a tea set from Inui after the whole recap. Fuji looked at her and then to everyone.

"Well, Horio-kun gave me a new painting canvass."

Everyone nodded but Fuji was not finished yet. He then looked at Sakuno, startling her in the process, "What did you get from Tezuka, Ryuzaki-chan?"

"E-eh?" She blushed as she looked at their Captain. Tezuka was not saying anything so she thought that she could tell them, "A… Kimono."

"Kimono?" Everyone repeated.

She nodded as she looked down, "F-for New Year's Eve."

"Never thought that Tezuka would buy a yukata for a girl, huh?" Fuji teased a little but Tezuka didn't pay attention to him. Sakuno was just blushing all the time.

"Speaking of New Year's Eve, do you guys have plans that night?" Momo suddenly asked them.

"Our family will go to the shrine that night," Eiji said thinking of what to do, "What about you guys?"

Everyone looked at each other and then nodded;

"I guess we will do the same thing then" Inui said scribbling some information to his handy dandy notebook.

"Why don't we meet afterwards?" Kawamura suggested catching their attention, "We can do things like play games, eat food or watch fireworks."

"Sounds good to me," Oishi said nodding in the process, "What do you think, Eiji?"

"Perfect!" He gave him a thumps up, "My parents and sisters will allow me to go after that."

"Me too." The freshmen trio said at the same time.

"I'll stay at home." Ryoma boringly said.

"Oh no, you won't," Momo said approaching him, "If you don't come on New Year's Eve…"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"Ummm," Momo thought really hard as he pointed Sakuno, "You will never see Ryuzaki-chan in her yukata!"

Sakuno upon hearing that blushed to no end, "E-eh?!" She walked a step forward after that, "S-senpai… I… I am not—"

"Yeah, Ryoma-sama," Tomoka cut her grinning in the process, "It would be a waste if you don't come. She looks cute when she wears kimono."

"T-tomo-chan!"

"Do you remember what happened last year sensei?" Tomoka said looking at her, "There were boys who were trying to hit on her because she looked cute. Good thing that Tezuka-senpai, Fuji-senpai and Oishi-senpai were there to rescue her.

"Stop it!" Sakuno blushed as she grabbed her best friend's shoulder, "Tell them no more!"

"Really, I never heard that?" Eiji thought as he looked at his partner, "You never told me that Oishi."

"It's because you were not here last year, remember?" Oishi said remembering how his family spent the New Year at a different prefecture.

"Oh yeah," Eiji agreed, "You are right."

"So… Echizen," Momo grinned back at him, "Care to be her knight in shining armor this year?"

"Senpai!" She didn't know how to stop them anymore. The pressure was between him and her.

"Che…" He just pinned his hat down and grunted like that. Everyone snickered at his reaction. They knew that he couldn't escape their little plans.

"That's settled then," Sumire announced catching everyone's attention, "We will meet after the bell ringing at the shrine on New Year's Eve."

"Hai!" Everyone agreed.

"Break's over," Tezuka said after a few minutes of being silent, "Go back to practice, now!"

Another affirmative answer was heard from the area. They started to warm up with new excitement to their faces. They knew that welcoming the New Year could be memorable for each of them.

* * *

**December 30****th****:**

"Yosh! I am done…" Sakuno whispered as she finished writing postcards for her friends this New Year. She decided to make some to wish them good luck for welcoming the year, "Better to send them now or never." She said as she stood up and went outside. They would be very busy tomorrow evening as they would welcome the New Year with a big family.

Good thing that Kawamura suggested about spending time with the others after the bell ringing. It would take a lot of time because a lot of people would be going there as well. She would just think that everything would be okay.

**xxx**

She had successfully dropped the postcards after a few minutes of sending them. A smile was visible to her face. It was tiring but she felt good after that, "I think of making some mochi for everyone. This is going to be exciting."

As she walked on her way to home, she heard someone hitting some tennis balls not from her location. Curious about it, she followed the sound and was shocked to see who it was.

Echizen Ryoma was rallying on the wall alone in the area.

Then, a gust of memories came to her once again. The first one was the unexpected kiss on the cheek that he gave to her Last Christmas day. Second was his reaction about her wearing a kimono on New Year's Eve. It was actually a bonus that he didn't mention about her birthday gift to everyone. He was not that much of a story-teller anyway. She didn't know but she felt nervous at the same time.

It would be the first time he would see her in a different get up.

She couldn't help but blush at the thought. Not trying to make a commotion, she walked a few steps backward, not wanting to disturb him there. He might probably want to be alone especially if he was that focused at rallying.

"No need to sneak like that," He suddenly said stopping from his rally and looked at her sideways, "I've already seen you."

She was rather surprised at his words. Her plans of backing from that area was halted and bit her lower lip, "G-gomen, d-did I disturb you?"

"Iie," He said as he adjusted the string to his racket, "I needed a break anyway."

"I… I see…" She looked away as she didn't know what to say. Silence erupted between them. She watched him walk closer to a bench a grabbed a ponta. She took the courage to ask him, "A-anou… Ryoma-kun…"

He just looked at her as he drank his soda.

"You're going tomorrow night, right?"

"What about you?" He asked back.

She blinked twice as he returned the question, "Y-yes, I… I am also planning to make mochi for everyone so—"

"You'll wear a kimono?"

She blushed as he asked that. She was not prepared at his question but answered still, "I—I guess so…"

He just stared at her after that. He hoisted the soda back to his lips and grabbed his duffel bag. He walked closer to her and said;

"Guess I'll come then," He said making her gasp in the process. He walked past her not missing to wave a hand, "Mata ashita na."

Sakuno's eyes widened as she turned around and looked at his retreating back. His hand was waving at her for several seconds before he dropped it back to his side. She blushed really hard but she was able to bow at him;

"H-hai… ja mata."

* * *

**Night:**

He was lying on his bed for a few minutes now but sleep was denying him. He turned to his side only to see Karupin sleeping soundly beside him. He frowned at his cat thinking that it could sleep without worries. Why couldn't he become like his cat.

It could sleep without worries to think.

Now that he envied Karupin and it was stupid of him to think like that. He sighed as he stroke the cat's fur jerking its ears with his touch but it didn't wake up. It even cuddled closer to his hand, "Naughty cat…" He murmured.

He was actually thinking lots of things lately… since Christmas Eve, his birthday. He didn't even know why he did that. His actions were shocking himself to no end.

He just kissed Ryuzaki under the mistletoe on the night of Christmas.

Even though it was only on the cheek, the fact that he kissed her was real. Good thing that no one saw them that night. The girl was awfully shocked and speechless after that. She was rather cute after the kiss, no wonder that he immediately turned around after he kissed her.

He didn't want her to see his slight flush on his face after that.

Another thing was the gift his Captain gave to her. Tezuka had given her a kimono. The truth was, he didn't know whether to be glad or not about it. He had never seen the girl with the kimono before and the info they gave to him about her wearing a kimono last year was indeed intriguing for him.

When he asked her about it, he didn't even hesitate to say his words that he would be there to see as well let alone the girl had confirmed about wearing one on New Year's Eve. He was curious about it although he had the instinct that she was going to be cute in that get up… not really admitting it in his mind.

He concluded it to himself, as his senpais were telling him, he would be her knight in shining armor on that night.

* * *

**December 31****st****:**

The night was young but everyone was preparing for it. The people were busy for welcoming the New Year that night. A certain tennis boy was staring at the post card that he received from a certain pigtailed girl. Much to his annoyance, it was his father who got it from him. The monk never ceased to tease him when he read the name of the postcard's sender. So much for his privacy…

Did his father even know the word 'privacy'? Maybe? He knew how to hide his own secrets anyway.

He then looked at the message the girl sent him one more time. The card was personalized courtesy of her delicate hands. What shocked him was, the card was silver and there were no pinky stuff inside.

'_Kotoshi mo yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Ryoma-kun.'_

That was it. But he gave the card a tiny smile after that.

"Oi! Seishounen!" Nanjiroh called out from downstairs, "Get your butt down here and see your senpais already. They are waiting for you."

Ryoma blinked as he heard that from him. He took a peek at his door and shouted, "Whose sen—" He was cut when someone blocked his line of vision. He cringed when he saw _them_ maliciously grinning at him.

* * *

**Later on:**

"Hanase!" He tried to free himself from his captors. He was pissed when an acrobatic player and a dunk smasher raid him to his room and forced him to wear a men's kimono. He was clad in a green kimono that had approximately loose until his ankle without tucking the end and paired with zori sandals. His senpais were wearing their own kimonos as well. Momo was clad in black while Eiji was in his brown.

"Hai, hai," Momo said grabbing him to his arm, "When we get to the shrine."

"Now let's enjoy the night, shall we?" Eiji said holding his to his other arm.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes as he silently cursed them. He knew that they would never listen to his words so protesting would be a waste for him.

Besides he already told _her_ that he would come tonight.

"Hoi! Hoi! We got Ochibi!" Eiji suddenly shouted at a distance catching the amber eyes kid's attention.

He looked ahead and saw the bunch of people that he knew. From the temple, his senpais were all there, his coach, the trio, the loudmouthed girl friend of the auburn pigtailed-girl, and the girl herself were also there.

His eyes caught attention of the last person that he mentioned to his list, making them wide in the process. The girl was definitely clad in a pink furisode kimono. The girl was facing sideways so he could only look at her at that side. He didn't want to admit it but it was nice seeing her in a different fashion… and hairstyle.

Her hair was fixed in a single large bun that kept by a pink sakura hairpin. Her kimono was perfectly fitted to her slim body as he could see from top to bottom. That was probably the gift that she got from his Captain. He didn't know but he felt a slight pang in his chest when he thought that someone had given her something that fit to her.

Upon sensing their arrival, the girl looked at them, particularly at him. Her eyes widened and instantly blushed when she realized that he was looking at her.

"We are complete now," Inui announced as he scribbled something in his notebook, "Chances that our parents came with us was eighty-five percent. Some already went to ring the bells. Some are planning to see the 'Watched Night Bell' later."

"No need for my parents and Ochibi's. Our parents' said that we could come and go without them." Eiji said finally letting go of Ryoma.

"The others parents also announced that we could be together until midnight," Fuji said looking at everyone even to Tezuka who was silent all the time. The Captain didn't say anything but there was no indication that he was against about it. He then smiled at them, "I guess we could have some fun until then."

"Then let's go and have some fun." Momo said and looked at the girls, "Osakada-san, Ryuzaki-chan, you two look great."

Tomoka grinned as she showed them her yellow kimono. Her hair was also tied in a single bun with a kansashi ornament on her head which was cherry this time, "Thanks Momo-chan-senpai!"

Sakuno shyly nodded her head as her blush never ceased to disappear. Much to the girls' surprise, the dunk smasher grabbed both of their hands and slowly dragged them to the booth where they could play several games.

"Let's play and eat while we can."

Sakuno continued to blush while Tomoka was speechless but later recovered from the slight blush. The latter soon squealed and then let her be dragged by Momo.

"Hey, don't keep those cute girls to yourself," Eiji pouted as he followed them, "We come in group here."

Inui started scribbling some notes again as he looked at the two figures not far from them, "Are you two jealous," He suddenly asked giving the two a shock, "Horio, Echizen?"

The two freshmen flinched at his unexpected question and leaned at him at the same time;

"I am not!" And answered at the same time.

"Accuracy respond, one hundred percent." The data analyst noted as his glasses flashed from a light that came from a lamp.

"Stop it!"

"Ii data." With that he started to walk, following the rest inside. Ryoma and Horio silently followed him, trying not to grunt as loud as possible.

* * *

**Later on:**

They enjoyed it after all. With Sumire tagging along, she leaded the group in games. Like koma between Kaidoh, Kawamura and Momo, toss rings between Eiji, Oishi and the trio, goldfish scooping between Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio and even Eiji. and shooting between Fuji, Ryoma, Tezuka and Inui.

…Fukuwarai which was played with everyone.

When they were tired they searched for food to eat which was around the vicinity. Sakuno announced that she brought mochi for everyone making them feel hungry even more. Kawamura also found an interesting stall to eat their food but they had to order another set of meal just to sit there.

The table was a total mess when they ate Sakuno's mochi and the ordered osechi from the stall.

"Ryuzaki-chan's mochi is the best!" Eiji said shouting to his lungs.

Sakuno blushed when she heard that from the acrobatic player. She looked down as she ate her food. Tomoka grinned at her as she teased the girl. Ryoma gave her a smirk unbeknownst to the girl. He too ate the food that she made.

It was naturally good as Eiji said.

"Happy New Year, pretty ladies!" The owner of the stall gave them a water ball as a souvenir for eating at their stall.

"Arigatou!" The girls bowed as they thanked the owner. Even Sumire had one making her sweat drop.

"Ahh, owner-san, do they only have ones? What about us then?" Eiji pouted as he looked at the owner.

The owner looked at him and scratched his head, he gave him a smile, "I'm sorry sir, we only have water balls as souvenirs but If you like you could have one too."

"Really, Cool! Nya!" Eiji said getting all hyped up. Everyone sweat dropped at his childish antics. Oishi couldn't help but blush for his partner.

Later on, they decided to part ways as they had to be with their parents for the 'Watched Night Bell' at midnight. They told each other's a happy New Year before they had started to leave the place.

Sakuno gave Ryoma a glance for a few seconds before she decided to go with Sumire but little did she know that Ryoma mimicked what she did that moment she turned her back on them.

* * *

**12 Am:**

"Happy New Year!"

The people around the area had started to greet each other while they were currently hearing the bell at that moment. It was said that ringing the bells could get rid of their sins during the previous year. Buddhist temples all over Japan would ring their bells for one hundred and eight times that symbolized the total number of human sins. Thus ringing the bell was the highly attraction for the New Year.

Sakuno and Sumire exchanged greetings after the event and decided to eat soba noodles after that. They enjoyed the night together. She thought that they could see the fireworks near the river but she was wrong.

Sumire was tired and thought of going home. She told her that she could go home with her.

"No!"

"But Obaa-chan…"

"Come on, I'll take you to the river," Sumire said as she walked ahead, "Since the place is not far from our home, I guess I could drop you by there."

"B-but…"

"It's okay, Sakuno if you are worried about me not seeing the fireworks," Sumire said smiling at her, "I am old enough to stay late. I could watch it on our window, so don't worry."

She stared at her for a while before she gave her a warm smile. It should have been better if she could watch it together with her grandmother but knowing that they were going to watch under the same sky, she thought that it would be alright, "Hai…" _Ryoma-kun and the others would be watching the fireworks under the same sky too. _ With that thought, she felt satisfied with her grandmother's decision.

Sumire kissed her cheek before she reminded her, "Be sure to go home after the fireworks display."

"Hai…" She repeated.

Sumire then left her in that place. The place was dim light but she could see some couples out there probably waiting for the display to come. Upon realizing where she was, blush came to her face. _W-why am I thinking that this is the nest for lovers? Mou! _She couldn't blame her thoughts for she could really see lots of couples around her. Searching for a suitable spot, she looked anywhere.

…Only to make a wrong move.

She got tripped by a medium rock that was stuck on the ground and fell on fours, "Mou! And it is a start of the New Year." She mustn't feeling bad luck now, must she? As she sat on her thighs, she realized that her zori got snapped. She sighed as she thought.

…So much for the bad luck.

She slowly stood up once again and continued walking. She found an uphill area just around a tree near the river. She went closer there and leaned her back on the tree. Her zori was on her left hand and the water ball was on her right hand. She was tired but she was not complaining about it. She looked above the dark sky that waited to be lit any minute now. Thinking about it, a smile crept to her face as her eyes softened.

She believed that something good would happen to her this year. She totally believed that.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

He wanted to go home that moment. He was tired and he was sleepy. Sneaking himself away from his stupid dad, and his unbelievable brother, he finally escaped himself from them. He was not worried about his mother for he gave his cousin some sort of message that he really wanted to go home.

So went home he was.

The night was pretty cold and it was almost for the fireworks display. He didn't mind missing the display that year for he always had it way back in America. Tucking his hands to his pocket, he started walking on his way home. He could see the river on his way home and for some reason, he looked below.

With a high definition-like vision, he spotted the pigtailed—err-large bun girl standing near a tree, she was looking at the sky with ease. He didn't know but he felt like staring at her calm face that she was showing at that time.

She was… different from his own perspective.

After seconds of staring, his steps found their way to the girl's direction and easily approached her to her left side without her noticing him. The girl was actually busying herself staring in the sky and still not aware of his presence. He then looked down and noticed what she was holding to her left hand.

It was her zori sandals… that somehow snapped for a reason.

_Clumsy as usual. _He inwardly smirked as he grabbed the sandals without warning.

**xxx**

Her sandal being removed from her hand jolted her from busying herself and looked to her left side. Her eyes widened when she saw the tennis prodigy examining her zori, "R-Ryoma-kun!" She blushed after that, "W-what are you doing here?"

"It snapped," He monotonously said ignoring her question, "What are you going to do with it?"

"A-ano…" She started fidgeting with her feet as she looked down on them, "M-my house is nearby so…"

"Hmmm…" He said as he looked at her, "Why are you alone here?"

She blinked at the returned question she gave him a while ago, "Obaa-chan is tired that she needed to rest. She insisted me to watch the fireworks display without her."

As if on cue, the sky had started to color its background. Ryoma and she looked at the same time.

"Kire…" Sakuno was amused with the display of fireworks above them. Her heart was beating fast as she knew the reason. The boy was looking at the sky as well though; he wasn't saying anything but she knew that he was glad to see it too. She was lucky after all.

She was watching the display not because they were watching it at the same sky, they were actually watching the fireworks display… together. And it was memorable for her. Chances like that were pretty rare to happen between the two of them… let alone it was the start of the New Year.

"You look nice."

"E-eh?"

"Kimono."

Her blush had started to intensify when she heard that from him. Ryoma was not looking at her but he knew that she was. He had been observing her all the time, hadn't he? A smile crept to her face after that.

"A-arigatou…"

"Un."

"Anou…" She started catching his attention. Ryoma looked at her and she didn't waste time to say her next words as she bowed to him, "Happy New Year, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma didn't say anything after a series of seconds. Her head was bowing down until she finally heard him talk;

"Happy New Year."

She looked at him and smiled, "Hai…"

They stayed there for several minutes after that fireworks display was finished. She was about to ask Ryoma to give her zori back that she temporarily forgotten that the boy had it when Ryoma walked in front of her and squatted in front of her, with her facing his back.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" She blinked for several times.

"Get on my back."

"E-eh?"

"I'll carry you home."

Her heart had started to panic this time. She immediately flailed her hands as she blushed to the fullest, "I-Ie, y-you don't need to. I—I didn't sprain my ankle or anything… s-so y-you don't have to carry me."

"You cannot walk in that state," He said looking to his shoulder, "Now hurry."

Her blush was not going to fade away any moment now. She couldn't imagine being that close to him. He did hug her once because of the fear that she experienced exactly two months ago. He was just comforting her in his own way.

But today was different. She didn't know if she could keep up.

"R-really, Ryoma-kun," She said as she slowly crouched to her side, "I—I am really thankful about your help b-but I can walk," She said as she grabbed her sandal from his hand and examined it, "I… I need to fix it with a paper or handkerchief and then I could walk again."

"…"

She bit her lower lip as she stared at his questioning look. She ended up smiling at him and continued, "I am always… and eternally grateful for all the help you gave me," She played with her snapped zori with her hands and she concentrated at that movement, blush was still present as she continued, "P-please take care of me this year as well."

Silence erupted between them. She didn't know what to say anymore. Ryoma was just a person with few words so she didn't know how to keep in a conversation with him.

To her surprise, the boy suddenly grabbed the sandal once again as he yanked something from his pocket. She silently watched what he was doing. She blinked twice when she saw his handkerchief being tied up to her snapped zori. Never in her life that he could do that… although, he was looking down as he was in the process of fixing her sandals. She never knew his reaction.

"I saw Nanako-san do this to her sandals," He said answering her unvoiced question. He then looked at her once he was done fixing it, "Try it."

Silently obeying him, she slowly stood up and inserted it to her foot and tapped it for several times on the ground. Ryoma was good at fixing it for she knew that it could hold for a longer period of time. Ryoma stood up once again leveling her.

"Thank you once again, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno shyly looked at him, "You're such as great help."

"Betsuni," He tipped the brim of his hat to hide his expression. Sakuno smiled at his reaction. He then started to walk away from the area as he inserted his hands to his pocket, not missing to glance at her, "Ikou."

She was happy at the sudden turned of events. It was the best New Year's Day so far for her. And she knew that the start of New Year was definitely good for her. She then followed the tennis prodigy and walked home together that very night.

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter. I guess Ryoma is Ooc again but I think the typical Ryoma could do things like fixing her sandals, right? Right? Anyway, tell me your thoughts.**

**This was the longest chapter so far… sigh…**

**Vocab:**

**Diana Jones – Diana Wynne Jones, The author behind Howl's Moving Castle. It has an anime adaptation by Hayao Miyasaki. I admire these two people. I don't claim their work and never ever will. **

**Pete Sampras, Don Budge, Rod Laver - Former famous tennis players who had won four major Grand Slam in the same year, Except for Pete Sampras. I admire their play style. I just love sharing the people that I like.**

**kotoshi mo yoroshiku onegaishimasu – I hope for your favour again in the coming year.**

**Mochi – rice cake. Mochis are to be made before New Year's Day and eaten during the Beginning of January. (I sort of changed that here. They ate it on New Year's Eve. So that's it.)**

**Zori – traditional sandals wear by men and women.**

**Furisode – The most formal Kimono for unmarried women with colorful patterns that covered the entire pattern. Pretty familiar during the coming of age ceremonies.**

**Kansashi – hair ornaments wear by women.**

**Koma – top. A game that usually being played during New Year's Eve.**

**Fukuwarai – A game where a person is blindfolded and places paper parts of a face on a paper face.**

**Osechi – Osechi-ryori. One of the special selections of dishes during the celebration that consists of bolied seaweed, fish cakes, mashed potato with chestnut, simmered burdock root and sweetened black soybeans. They are commonly taste sweet, sour or dried.**

**Ringing bells – *already mentioned above.***

**I do not own anything that I mentioned here. It's just for the sake of sharing what I really like. Zero-related.**

**Reviews please… I really need to hear your thoughts… Thank you very much… ^_^**

**Next Chapter: Key Chains 'them'**

* * *

**For my very IMPORTANT PEOPLE that I know out there:  
Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu!**

**For my FRIENDS out there:**  
**Akemashite Omedetou!**

**And for my CLOSE FRIENDS AND LOVED ONES out there:**  
**Ake Ome!**

**~ MitsukiJunko~**


	5. Key Chains 'Them'

**Hi! I am back with the new chapter. Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews I got from you guys. Well, this is the new chapter. A Ryuzaki Sakuno birthday fic. Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu Ryuzaki!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never ever will.**

* * *

**johanna - really an swerte mu aman tee hee hee... well, nakakita lan ako pero di ko pa natitikman...**

** okay... sa mga translations... okay, ibibigay ko dito, ung nasa letter ni Ryoma nandun ung translation sa dulo ng chapter 4, tingnan mu na lang... thanks... **

**vocab:**

**mata ashita na./ ja mata. - I'll see you tomorrow. / see you.**

**hanase! - Let go!**

**kire - it's pretty.**

**Sa tingin ko un na... tee hee hee... makikita mu ung iba sa previous chapter... check mu na lang sa dulo... thank you... Next chapter is up na... ^_^**

**heartluv - tee hee hee... it's bit late but Happy New Year too... ^_^ They are indeed... and thank you very much...**

**This is the next chapter... Domo... ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Key Chains 'Them'**

**Chapter Summary: She never expected anything. She never expected that he knew her birthday. She never expected that he would be there and she never expected that she could have it…**

* * *

The first week of the year went great for her. There weren't much trouble and problems that she could encounter. The tennis team would still tease her about her weakness but she could endure it as much. They just wanted to make fun of her. And since she was close to the guys which was her grandmother was coaching, she couldn't help but being bombarded by their fan girls.

The regulars of the tennis team club were pretty good-looking. No questions asked.

She was the only girl in the campus who could casually talk to them making the other schoolmates and fan girls envy of her. It wasn't a problem for her for they could just approach them and talk to them whenever they felt like it. She just didn't know why they had to glare at her all the time.

Some things weren't going to change after all even the year had shifted to a new one. She sighed to that reality.

Looking at her mirror, she saw the handkerchief on her study table from the reflection. A memory gushed into her brain as she remembered what the boy did to her sandals last year. She wanted to bring it back to him but she just couldn't find the right time to do it. She couldn't even bring the topic to him when they talked over the week.

She swore that she could bring it back to him before the week ended. Then she remembered another event.

Her birthday was also approaching.

She was nervous and excited at the same time. She didn't know what would await her on her birthday so she wished she knew. She even wondered if Ryoma knew about her birthday. She told him once but she had no idea if he knew about her birthday though. But she would not expect anymore. She didn't want to disappoint anyway.

* * *

**Thursday: **

She was holding his handkerchief and another one. When she was shopping yesterday, she stopped at a stall and something had caught her eye. Interested by the design, she decided to buy it and thought of giving it to him. It was to thank the guy for fixing her sandal that time.

As she entered the school gate, she put the handkerchief back together with the gift to her pocket and decided to go to the court trying her luck if she could spot him there. She didn't have the perfect time to talk to him in private because he was always cornered with his senpais and if not with his fan girls.

Ryoma was popular as well so fan girls were not actually an understatement for the said boy.

The day seemed to be cooperating with her because she spotted the boy that she was looking for. Ryoma was in the training area rallying on the wall for countless times. She watched the boy for a while. His hits were powerful ones as she could feel how deep his concentration was.

_He is really cool when he looks serious like that. _She thought as she continued watching him there.

"Do you need something?"

She almost jumped when he suddenly talked. So, he could sense her there after all, just like the last time. Ryoma really had the strong sense just like of a cat. He caught the ball with his racket and finally facing her. She used that chance and approached him.

"I—I am sorry for disturbing you but," She started as she reached for her pocket and yanked the items from it, "I came to give you these."

Ryoma looked at her palm and was a little shock from it.

"I-it's your handkerchief."

"I know," Ryoma said as he grabbed the handkerchief and the other one, "But what's with this?"

Sakuno fidgeted with her fingers as long as the items were out to her hand, "I… I wanted to give you something in return… for helping me back then. I want to thank you. I thought of giving you that key chain."

"Hnnn." Ryoma replied as he looked at the key chain. It had four small tennis rackets that dangled downward and came with various colors. The top racket was red, second to it was yellow, the third one was white and the last one was blue. They looked cute together and judging from Ryoma's expression, he liked it, "Sankyuu." He put the key chain to his pocket after that.

"W-well, I gave those back to you," She said as she bowed in front of him, "Thank you once again, ja." She turned around so that Ryoma could continue practicing there.

"Do you want to play?"

She halted from walking away from him. She turned to her shoulder and gave him an inquisitive look.

"Let's play."

It took seconds before she understood what he was talking about, "E-eeeeh! I—I am not that good yet, B-besides, I didn't bring my racket with me." It was true though she left it to their club before she decided to come to the boy's club.

"That's okay, I can lend you mine." Ryoma said who was already walking to his duffel bag.

"R-really, Ryoma-kun. It okay," Sakuno said trying to convince him, "Y-you can return back at what you are doing a while ago."

"Rallying on the wall is boring," He said as finally yanked his spare racket and walked back to her, "Playing with you is less than boring."

"B-but…"

"Consider this as your practice," He said as he walked to the other side of the court, "Let's see your improvement then."

She was nervous but she still positioned herself as the receiver. It was now or never but Ryoma was going to teach her that day. It could be getting any better, couldn't it? When Ryoma tossed the ball and hit to her side, she did her best to meet the boy's expectations.

She wanted to be good at playing the game and she wanted to be good to him as well.

* * *

**Saturday: **

"A game for a cause?" Oishi said as they talked in front of Sumire's desk. And it was the exact word that Sakuno heard when she entered the room.

"We will be participating in a game where a charity that we choose will be helped with the prize of the winning team," Sumire explained to the Captain and the Vice Captain of the team, "Our school is already listed for the event."

"I see, so we will help a charity with this game?" Tezuka clarified.

"Yes," Sumire said as she placed a folder in front of them, "This is an orphanage that the school wants to give help with. Feel free to review the information and think of something of what we can contribute more."

"Hai… we will do it sensei." Tezuka nodded.

"So, when's the game going to be held?" Oishi asked this time.

"On the fourteenth of January."

"O-on the fourteenth?" Sakuno repeated and she couldn't help but give thought about it, "Y-you will be very busy on that day too?"

The three of them looked at her.

"Hi, Ryuzaki-chan," Oishi said as he saw her there, "Well yeah, is there something wrong?"

Her eyes widened when she realized that she was being rude. She immediately bowed and apologized to them, "G-gomen for eavesdropping. I sorta heard what you were saying… but… that day is…"

"Ah right," Sumire said catching their attention, "It's Sakuno's birthday on the fourteenth."

Both eyes were shocked to hear that.

"I see, so it's your birthday," Oishi walked closer to her and smiled, "Advance Happy Birthday to you then."

Sakuno looked down as she blushed, "A-arigatou, Oishi-senpai."

Tezuka just nodded acknowledging her there.

"I guess we could celebrate your birthday at night after the event." Sumire said trying to cheer her up.

"H-hai… obaa-chan." Sakuno smiled afterwards. Well, she would be satisfied at the turn of events. She would be seeing the others play once again. Even it was a game for a cause, it was okay for she was going to see them play in an official match once again. She and Tomoka would be cheering for them once again so it was alright after all.

* * *

**Sunday:**

He was already bored and pissed at the same time. Why? His stupid father just ruined his peaceful sleep that was supposed to be his long time sleep because it's Sunday. He dared his father to play him but the latter just told him that he was busy… well duh, reading his 'favorite' books.

Who wouldn't get pissed about that?

He was supposed to be resting today. After some rallying to do, he felt tired and went back to his room. He wanted to sleep once again but sleep was untamable for him that time. Karupin was already lying to his bed and currently purring to his side. He wanted to do something productive.

Playing tennis with an opponent might be good too so he tried calling his senpais. He called Momo first but he said that he couldn't hang out with him because he had something to do. Eiji was running an errand to his sister, no wonder that his sister answered for him. Kaidoh was out there jogging as usual so he could bump into him if he went out. He didn't call the others so he gave up giving everyone a call.

What a perfect timing and what a boring day it was for him!

As he thought of something to do, he noticed something on his table. It was the tennis balls and the key chain that the girl gave him. He already had three tennis balls in his possession and it was all courtesy of a certain Ryuzaki Sakuno. The first ball had a caricature of him, the second had an imprinted name with 'Natioanal No. 1' on it and the last was the caricature of the girl wearing a Santa outfit. She was his secret Santa last Christmas and she was visibly surprised by it.

Well, he was surprised as well. He never expected that she could get his codename but it wasn't bad after all. At least none of his senpai got his codename and who knew if they give him something weird.

He was thankful that it was the girl who got his codename.

The key chain was together with the tennis balls and the scarf was actually in his closet. The weather was still cold outside. He was actually thinking of making the scarf to put it in good use. Maybe he could use that on their upcoming game two days from now. Yeah, they were going to play for a cause this coming Tuesday and everyone was preparing for it.

…Such a short notice for them.

He also noticed that he received a lot of gifts from her but he hadn't given her anything yet. Well… except for the kiss of course which he was still confused about. Was it all a mere coincidence? So what if he was always there whenever she needed help? That didn't mean that she could give himself something in return. It wasn't that he didn't like it in fact; he liked everything that she gave him.

Staring at the gifts in front of him, he finally thought of what to do that day. With a decision, he went out of his room and called his Mom's attention that he would be going out for a while… thus, going to his destination was his top priority for the day.

* * *

**Tuesday:**

"Happy Birthday, Sakuno." Tomoka greeted as she gave her the gift. She was smiling at her as well.

"Arigatou Tomo-chan," She said as she accepted her gift, "You remembered."

"Of course, I remembered you silly girl," Tomoka said as she hugged her, "But I guess we have to celebrate your birthday a little later. We have a match to catch now."

"I guess you are right." She said as she closed her eyes. Tomoka then pulled her out of the room and went to the court. Since the girl's tennis team wasn't doing anything for the event, they also decided to cheer for the boys. Their tournament would start a little later so she still had the time to practice.

* * *

**Later on:**

The event was going to be held in a recreation center in Tokyo so they didn't need to go somewhere else or there would be no Ryoma to alibi about getting late today.

And everyone was already there, preparing for the event. The game had three rounds. A team who would win every round would be advancing to the next round and the team who would reach the finals would be the winner. The rules were just simple because of the number of the schools that were going to participate. Thus, the game had begun.

Seigaku was currently having a match between Rokkaku at that time and one more win and they would advance to the next round. But the problem was the singles three match between Momoshiro Takeshi and Itsuki Marehiko. Itsuki had been asking questions to Momoshiro as they played the game making the latter piss with his nonsense rambling.

The game turned out to be a comedy scene for those who watched it. The Rokkaku member was in another verge of question when Sakuno's phone rang. Tomoka and the others who were near her caught their attention.

She looked at the caller and was a bit shocked to see who it was. She immediately excused herself to answer the phone and walked away from them.

"She could have just answered the phone, don't you think so?" Horio wondered looking at Kachiro which the latter shrugged at it.

"I wonder who called her," Eiji asked lifting his hands at the back of his head and took a peak to his side, "Are you wondering about it too, Ochibi?"

Ryoma who wasn't even looking at the direction of the retreating girl boringly answered, "No."

"Maybe her boyfriend is calling her." Fuji suddenly said who was just behind Ryoma.

Well, Ryoma's ears perked at the information.

"Senpai, Sakuno doesn't have a boyfriend," Tomoka defended her best friend, "I haven't seen someone approaches her."

"Or maybe a suitor that we don't know about?" Fuji continued.

"Is sensei aware of this?" Eiji asked getting excited at the topic.

"Saa…"

"Senpai, don't jump into conclusions," Tomoka said leaning closer to them but leaned back as fast as she thought of something, "But I am wondering about it too."

"You are pretty sly yourself." Horio said grinning at her.

"I am not!"

Ryoma ignored the bickering sound of them and tried to focus on the match that was currently happening at that moment. Well, Momo scored a point at that time. Not really admitting it, he too was bothered by that call.

**xxx**

She was walking aimlessly as she answered the call.

"Hai… hai… I am eating fine," She paused for a while as she listened at the other line's voice, "Iie, Obaa-chan's doing fine. Our school is currently participating in a tennis game now."

She stopped walking as the place was getting quieter now. She then continued listening to the caller's voice. A smile was crept to her face as she blushed a little;

"I'll tell her," Sakuno chuckled as she gripped her phone, "I'll see you soon. Thanks… Mom." She ended the call after that. She was happy that her mother called her from overseas and greeted her. She had never seen her parents for long for she grew up with the care of Sumire. She could only count the times of their visit. That was why she was happy that her mother called her on her birthday.

She kind of missed them after all.

"Time for me to go back," She whispered as she looked around only to realize that she was in an unusual place, "E-eh? W-where is this place? Have I gone for too long?" She started to walk back trying to find her way back to the court. She was certain that it was still a part of the center but she was not familiar with the place.

She had been searching the place for minutes but she still couldn't her way back. She wanted to cry but she just held it. Of all times, why would her sickness attack her today? It couldn't get worse, could it? Just as hoped for that, a bunch of girls bumped her almost dropping her phone in the process. She crouched on the ground to catch it.

"Don't you just stand there looking all stupid by yourself, you freak!"

She could hear the last girl in the group looked at her before she continued running. But she ignored it and grabbed hold of her phone. Then she remembered her phone. Why didn't she think about it before? She could call Tomoka and asked for her help. She stood up once again and was about to call her friend.

"Hey there little girl, are you alone?"

She looked up and saw two guys who she thought of two or three years older than her, "I… I am—"

"Good, want to hang out with us?" The other guy asked her leaning his face closer to her.

She walked a step backward from the guy and tried to reason out, "A-anou… I am not—" She wasn't able to finish her words when the second guy grabbed her wrist with her phone on.

"Come on, have fun with us."

She was about to scream due to panic and fear but someone had interrupted them from behind.

"Hey!"

They looked behind them. Sakuno was delighted to see the person there.

"Do you have a business with my friend?" He said juggling a tennis ball to his racket.

"And who are you?" The second guy asked him.

"Ryoma-kun!" She said as she struggled to the guy's grip and went behind Ryoma.

"Why don't you pick someone your own size?" He sternly said. He was already bored now.

"Why you—" He was about to walk closer to him but the other guy stopped him, "What?!"

"This little boy is no fun," The guy said, "Looks like they're together. Let's go find another."

"Tsk," The guy gritted his teeth and looked at her, "Good thing you're with him." With that they immediately walked away from them.

Sakuno was able to breath freely after that. She then looked at him who was still bored. She knew why. Those guys were not even tennis players so he couldn't dare them to play. She them faced him and bowed in front of him, "Ryoma-kun, t-thank you for saving me. Y-you saved me once again."

He stared at her to his corner of his eyes before he started to walk away from her, "Just try not to get yourself in trouble next time."

"I… I am trying to." She pouted as she followed him.

"…You left to reach this far."

She was a little shocked when he initiated a question, "I—I was only thrilled… when my mom called me."

"Your mom?" He looked at her as they continued walking.

"Hai," She agreed as she looked on the ground, "She called me from overseas."

"Hnnn." He only grunted.

"Anou… Ryoma-kun," She looked at him trying to catch his attention, "Good luck to your game."

He pinned his hat down as he replied, "Sankyuu."

Silenced was permitted to the both of them. She had the chance to look at him and was pretty happy that he was wearing the scarf that she made for him. His teammates teased him about it but judging from their reactions and Ryoma's answers a while ago, they didn't know that it was her who made it for him. Well, secrets were still nice and she was happy that he was sharing one with her. Their comfortable silence continued as they reached the court.

* * *

**Later on:**

She found out that Seigaku won the game against Rokkaku and now they were playing against Yamabuki. They had a tough match against the team that it ended until singles one. It was the match between Akutsu Jin against Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Eiji and Oishi won the first match but not the same Momo and Kaidoh. Ryoma won the game at singles three but Inui failed at Singles two, thus, entrusting the game to their Captain. After the hard work, Tezuka won the game in tiebreak making Seigaku advance to the finals.

The finals was tougher than the first two. It was a match against Fudomine. The first doubles match failed the game but miraculously Fuji and Kawamura won the second match. It went the same with Inui at singles three but not with Kaidoh at singles two. Ryoma had the winner takes all this time.

But being the cocky brat, a match against Tachibana Kippei was a challenge to him after all. He had enjoyed the game that it ended for a tiebreak just like what happened at Yamabuki.

But still the game was won by Seigaku, making them the overall winner for the game. The charity that they wished to help was really thankful of them. It was indeed a wonderful game for them.

* * *

**Later on at Kawamura's:**

"Kampai!" Momoshiro cheered which was followed by the others. The place was pretty noisy and there was no room for quiet people, well except for Ryoma, Kaidoh and Tezuka.

Tezuka was speaking with his monotone voice so he was not that actually quiet. Tomoka was pretty noisy contrast to Sakuno.

"BURNING! FEEL YOURSELVES AT HOME! EVERYTHING IS ON THE HOUSE!" Kawamura began shouting as he waved his racket in front of the workplace. His father was just busy helping his son to do the cooking. He was pretty amazed that Takashi was still energetic after all the game that they had today.

"Congratulations minna," Sumire said lifting her glass of soda, "For a job well done!"

Everyone shouted at her words.

Sumire looked At Oishi and Tezuka who nodded their heads. She then looked back at them, "We will have another thing to celebrate today."

Upon hearing that, Sakuno's heart had started to beat fast. She was not going to do it, was she? Upon someone's cue, lots of confetti was showered in front of her making her wide eye in the process.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYUZAKI-CHAN/SAKUNO!"

"E-eh?!" She looked in front of them. Everyone was looking at her even Ryoma was just looking at the corner of his eyes. From the looked of it, she had the idea that he knew. Everyone knew that it was her birthday.

They were smiling, grinning, greeting and singing her a birthday song at the same time.

She couldn't help but blush really hard, "A-arigatou… minna." She bit her lower lip to hold her tears. She didn't want to cry in front in them. She thought that her birthday would pass just like that to the point that she herself had almost forgot what date today was but she was utterly wrong about it.

Everyone did know about it.

"Well, let's celebrate your birthday," Sumire said giving everyone a toss, "Let's have another round of meal!"

"Yosh, leave it to us!" Takashi and his father said at the same time.

Tomoka hugged her as well as Eiji making her blush even more. She was rather speechless at that very moment. She even had her birthday cake there. She closed her eyes as she gave them her sweetest smiles and giggles.

That was her greatest birthday ever.

* * *

**Later on:**

Everyone was knocked out after that. Well, they didn't drink but they were tired for acting all giddy and energetic plus Inui's concoctions were included to the menu making the most of them collapse on the ground. They were exempted for the class tomorrow and Sumire had made that certain for them. They would just rest for tomorrow instead.

It was already midnight but the restaurant was still filled with lazy bodies. Kawamura, his father, Ryoma, Sakuno, Inui and Fuji were the only ones who were awake there. They decided to send them home with Kawamura's father's car one by one. The last one was their coach. Kawamura's father and Kawamura carried the not-so-heavy Sumire to her room and Sakuno bowed at them for countless times. Fuji and Inui went home as well after that, taking a walk this time. It was only the four of them outside her porch.

"Thank you once again, Kawamura-san, senpai and Ryoma-kun," Sakuno bowed for the last time, "I really had a great time."

"We had a great time too Ryuzaki-chan," Takashi said this time, "Make sure that you lock the door when we leave."

"Hai…" She said once again, "Congratulations once again."

"And happy birthday to you," He grinned as they started to walk away from her, "See ya."

"Hai… ja mata," She watched them getting in the car but what wondered her was Ryoma didn't get in. He just watched the car speed on the road. She blinked twice when he walked back to her porch, "A-anou… Ryoma-kun? Is there something wrong?" She asked the boy when he approached her once again.

He stared at her for a long time before he finally spoke, "I forgot something."

"E-eh?" Before she could ask what it was about, she saw him yanking something in his pocket and jerked in front of her. He was just looking elsewhere but her, "A-anou…"

"Take it."

That was the time she looked at his fisted hand. She raised her own and as she placed it below him, he opened his hand and she heard something ringing. He removed his hand and saw what it was. Her eyes widened as she recognized it.

It was tennis balls… four ringing tennis balls key chain.

The key chain was colorful. It had yellow, green, white and silver. Just as she moved her hands they started to create sounds. She looked at him just to see him pinning his hat down;

"Otanjoubi Omedetou."

She was rather surprised at his greetings but blushed afterwards. It was already past midnight but she didn't mind about it. Ryoma had given her a gift on her birthday… for the first time and she was really happy about it. She gave him her sweetest smile not missing the blush on her face;

"Arigatou, Ryoma-kun."

"Un," With that he turned around once again and walked away from her, "Ja."

"I-I'll see you soon." She said as she watched him leave the place. He gave her a wave and she was really happy about that. As soon as he was out of her sight, she immediately went in, locked the door and went straight to her room. She stared at the very first gift that Ryoma gave to her.

It sounded nice as she dinged the sound that was coming from the tiny tennis balls. She couldn't help but smile at it and thought;

_This was indeed the best birthday ever._

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? It was pretty tiring… sigh… Well, about the key chains… I have the tennis Rackets key chain like Ryoma's. They are really cute. And those colors, I imagined that they are Ryoma, Kawamura, Tezuka and Fuji's rackets. Tee hee hee… I only invented the ringing tennis balls key chain. They chained with the keys, don't you think so?**

**Well, tell me about your thoughts about it… Need more motivation from you… Domo…**

**Next Chapter: Your Precious Gift**

******HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYUZAKI SAKUNO!**

******~ MitsukiJunko ~**


End file.
